Joey in Wonderland
by zana16
Summary: A story set in the middle of season six of Charmed. Chris has come back from the future and no one knows yet who he really is. The main character however is the 15 year old girl Joey who somehow gets involved with the Halliwells... FINISHED
1. Prologue

_Charmed and its characters are the property of Warner Bros. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. The story is not authorized by the copyright holder, and is totally non profit. The original characters, situations and storylines are the property of the authors. All other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author. _

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE: **

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

Joey was turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep, again. It was so hot inside. She stood up and opened the window to get some fresh air. She settled herself in front of it, letting the wind touch her face and blow her hair in the air. It took her mind of al the thoughts that kept her awake. The wind did her good and finally her eyes closed.

The next day Michael found Joey in front of the window, fast asleep. "Wake up", the kid said as he grabbed Joey at her shoulders and gently tried to wake her. "Wazzup?", Joey said, still half asleep. Suddenly she remembered that tomorrow was a big day. The basketball match. Joey promised the kids from the orphan home she would train the entire day with them so they would be ready for the big game tomorrow.

"I'll be there in a sec", she said to Michael as she pushed him out of the room and got dressed in no time. She took on an oversized t-shirt with a logo of the Red Sox, old jeans, worn sneakers and a baseball cap. Downstairs she quickly grabbed a sandwich from the table and she run outside.

_Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor. _

"Where the hell is Paige?", Chris asked angry at Piper. "You know we are never going to vanquish that demon if we don't have the power of three to help us. He already killed six witches in the last week alone, we have got to stop him." "Relax", Phoebe said. "We will. You can't blame Paige for wanting to have a life outside this manor."

Just then Paige orbed in. "So what is the big rush, I was in the middle of an important meeting." Chris looked at her from the edges of eyes. "Really? An important meeting at a temp job. How important can that be? Anyway I found the demon that killed all those witches. Ready?"

He orbed them to the place where he last traced the demon. But all they saw were dirty streets filled with trash. Old houses with broken windows and graffiti on the walls. "So where is the big bad guy?", Paige asked. "I swear this is the place", Chris said feeling uncomfortable. "Well maybe we should ask those kids over there", Paige said sarcastic pointing at a group of kids who were playing basketball a little further down the street. "Funny", Chris responded annoyed. "Guess you were wrong", Piper said calm. "Come one lets go back to the manor."

Joey felt something strange. Like someone was streaking over her back, only there was no one behind her. "C'mon", she said to the kids. "Lets eat lunch, aren't you all hungry?" They were, because the were all running back to the orphan home as fast as they could. Joey went to the other side of the field to get the basketball. This was no place to leave something behind.

She turned around to go back, but suddenly there stood a man in front of her, blocking her way to the exit of the field. "Excuse me", she said. "Can I pass?" The guy didn't a move an inch so she tried to make herself as thin as possible and go alongside the man. He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. "Hey let me go", she shouted loud. Hoping the one of the kids would here her.

"What the hell do you want from me?", Joey said getting really panicked. "You look like one of those guys from Men in Black, well you know what? I am no alien." She kicked the guy on of his knees and felt he was losing his grip. But before she could ran away seven more 'men in black' materialized in front of her. "OMG… what... how...", she said. "Hold there miss", one of them -apparently the leader- said. "Our boss wants to ask you something."

Chris saw something was wrong. He immediately ran towards the scream for help and saw the men harassing Joey. "Let her go", he said, knowing it was no use. But he was only stretching time so the sisters would be there to help. After a few second he said to one of them "Look behind you". The guy didn't move an inch. "You know, if I were you I would have listened to him", Piper said who stood behind the man when she blow him up.

Paige threw one to the other end of the basketball field and Phoebe used her bare hands to take two of the men in black down. Chris went to take care of Joey but didn't notice one of the man trying to attack him from behind. Suddenly Chris heard a loud crack. When he turned around he saw the man laying unconscious on the field and the basketball silently bounced away from the body...

Chris didn't take the time to think of what just happened, he wanted to make sure the girl was alright. The sisters would take care of the rest. Joey was stunned of all the things that just happened in front of her. Men appearing, flying through the air and blown up into a zillion pieces. Not something you see every day. She didn't say a word when she saw Chris approaching.

"Hi", Chris said friendly when he walked towards her. "Are you okay? I know everything you saw must seem a little weird." Joey laughed when she looked Chris in the eyes. "You can say that again". Their eyes met and Chris got a strange feeling. He remembered those eyes, they looked so familiar, but he didn't know where he saw them before.

"So", he said. "I am Chris. And you are?" "I am Joey", she answered. "Do you know those guys who attacked me? Because the woman you came with are… well you know kinda weird too." "Hey we are not weird", Piper said who just blew up the last men and overheard Joeys question. "No", Paige added. "We are just witches."

"Witches huh", Joey said with disbelief. "So ya'll came here on your brooms?" Phoebe laughed: "No, of course not. It's nothing like that. We help the innocent, when they are attacked by demons, like what just happened to you." "And we just happen to have magical powers", Chris added.

Joey was astonished. "You are serious, aren't you? I really don't know what to say. You just… stay away from me, okay?" And she ran away before either one of them could answer.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: **

_2003, at P3. _

That night Chris was dreaming about something that happened in the past. Chris was three years-old and playing with some of his toys in the living room. Wyatt was there too, but he didn't pay any attention to his little brother, he never did. He was always playing alone and when Chris wanted to play he would push him away or leave. Wyatt wasn't really mean to Chris he just didn't want to play with such a little kid.

Chris heard his parents laughing and talking in the kitchen. 'Daddy is home', he thought and he stood up. Happy he ran towards the kitchen. He heard his mother saying that she had something important to say.

"Leo you are not going to believe this, but do you remember that one special evening a few weeks ago? Well guess what? I am pregnant again." "Really?" Leo said with a smile on his face. He streak with his hand over Pipers tummy and kissed her on the cheek. 'Someone to play with', Chris thought as he walked toward his parents.

The memory faded and made place for one that happened over eight months later. Chris and Wyatt were in the waiting room of the hospital. Together with their granddad Victor. Leo came towards them and he looked very happy. "It's a girl", he said to them. "Common lets go see your little sister. And granddaughter", he added while he pointed at Victor.

Chris put his hands against the glass and his head as near as possible. He saw the baby his father pointed at. 'My new friend', the 4 year-old thought. Wyatt was looking but wasn't really interested. "So" Victor said. "What's the pretty girls name?" "Prudence", Leo answered. "An honour to your oldest daughter. But we will not call her Prue. We decided to shorten her name to P.J."

The baby was healthy and the family went back to the manor in no-time. After that Chris' life was great. He loved to play with the baby and when she became a little older it was even more fun. The scenes moved through Chris' head. Suddenly the flashes stopped.

A new scene was unfolding in Chris' head. He was already six years old and a happy kid. He still didn't had much contact with his older brother, sometimes it looked like Wyatt wasn't even part of the family. Chris however enjoyed every second with his parents, little sister and aunts. Until that particular day. The day that was so traumatic that he pushed the memories about it far away in his head. He didn't remember until now.

It was night. Little Chris lay in bed. Suddenly he heard his dad yelling at someone and out of curiosity he went out of bed and walked to the hallway. He kneeled down at the stairs so he could see his dad, but Leo couldn't see him. 'Who is there?', Chris thought.

Then he saw the first demon. A very ugly demon. He had horns on his bold head, a green taint over his face and claws as hands. Chris was afraid of the demon. He was so scared, he couldn't move. Then the others came. He saw at least ten demons. He never had seen some many different demons at once. Because they never work together. Never before anyway.

"What do you want? , Leo asked the green demon. "We want to make sure our futures are save", the demon answered while he threw Leo to the wall. Unconscious. The demon walked upstairs. Chris saw it and ran away as fast as he could, ending up at the bathroom. He hold his breath hoping the demon wouldn't hear him.

The green demon walked into Chris' room to find the boy not being there. 'No problem', he thought 'I'll just take one of the other two'. He took the next room. The one were P.J. was fast asleep. He took the little girl out of her bed without waking her and shimmered away.

Leo opened his eyes. He saw the demons had left. 'What the hell have they been doing?', he thought. He went upstairs to tell Piper when he saw Chris' and P.J.' bedroom doors open. 'O no'. He went inside the rooms and saw they were both missing. "No!" he screamed. His cry echoed through the manor waking the sisters, Wyatt and Chris who was asleep in the bathroom.

The rest of the dream nearly existed out of flashes of what happened to the family after this tragedy. Very painful for little Chris, the reason why he had pushed the memories away. Not only was his dad hardly ever around anymore -trying to figure out what happened to his daughter, feeling guilty, but above all being really said- if he was around he would not look at Chris. Ever.

Chris felt really guilty, about what happened. He knew he was supposed to be killed. Instead his little sis was. He was positive that was the reason Leo ignored him. What he didn't know was, that it was too painful for his dad to look at Chris. When he would look at him it was like looking at his little girl. The same sweet smile and the exact same bright green eyes. If he would only took the time once to talk to his son about his pain they wouldn't grew up being strangers.

Adult Chris woke up. Still feeling the pain of his dad ignoring him. And more important, after 16 years he had remembered he had a little sister. If not for that particular demon who took her away from them. Even though it was in the middle of the night Chris got dressed and orbed to the manor. To the attic to be precise and he flipped through the book of shadows. Trying to find the demon who did this to his family, so he could finally take revenge.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

"I want my mommy", a little girl cried. Norwan went furious. "Why can't we just kill the little monster?", he asked Gredam. "Because", the greenish demon, named Gredam, explained patient "We do not only want to eliminate the future power of three, the master wants this power to himself. We already took the chance of kidnapping the little brat, we might as well take her powers." 'That makes sense', Norwan thought. "However I can't stand the little kid, can't someone else take care of it?" "Don't worry", Gredam said. "The babysitter is on her way."

Right then a beautiful young woman approached, at least she looked like that. But when she came closer she wasn't beautiful at all. Her face was like a fleshless skull, only the ones who need to be tricked saw the long blond hair and red lips. The others saw bones and remains of what once were hair. She ignored the two arguing demons and walked straight to the girl. "Don't worry", she whispered with a magical voice. "Your mommy is here."

P.J. saw the woman. She saw her mom to be precise. And she stopped crying. "It's all right sweetie", the woman called Gwendolyn said. "You're gonna be just fine". "I wanna go home mommy", P.J. said. "In a while sweetie, in a while", Gwendolyn said with her magical voice. Hushing the child into sleep.

When the girl was asleep Gwendolyn put her back in the bed and walked to Norwan and Gredam. "Try not to wake her up again geniuses", she said. "Whatever you say", Gredam said with a smile. "Come here baby, I missed you", he said as he took her arm and tried to kiss. "Not now", she said looking at Norwan.

"So what is the plan?", she went on. Gredam said "The big boss wants this part of the power of three. The higher men are trying to find a way to drain the power from the child. Before we can kill her."

" 'It' has a name", Gwendolyn said with a growl. Suddenly her voice wasn't that pretty anymore. "The girls name is Prudence. And not it, like some kind of object." "Whatever", Gredam answered.

A little shock interfered their nice little chat. The demons were summoned by the higher men by the shock of a wrist alarm they all wore. "Got to go Gwen", Gredam said. "Take care of it…" receiving a deadly look from Gwendolyn he corrected himself "Her, I mean".

As soon as the demons were gone Gwendolyn took a slice of paper from her pocket. She had to act fast, they could not know what she was planning. Not yet anyway. But Dronan told her it wouldn't be long...

Gwendolyn read the words on the paper again. Trying to remember it. Just in case. She walked over to the girl and took her gently out of the bed. Before she left she thought of Gredam. I'm really going to miss you she thought. She shimmered out and materialized in a nearly empty house in San Francisco.

_2008, somewhere in San Francisco._

The house wasn't entirely empty. In the middle of the living room stood a child's bed and a piece of chalk lay on the wooden floor. Gwendolyn put the girl -who was still asleep- in the bed and started drawing a triquetra on the wall of the house.

When she was finished she took a step away from the drawing and looked at it. 'Not bad for a plain rygthon demon', she thought. She took P.J. out of the bed and said the words she just learned by heart:

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
heed the hope within my mind,  
send us back to where we'll find,  
what I wish in place and time"

The triquetra began to glow and suddenly a bright white light filled the room. Then the wall changed and it looked like there was a giant mirror of liquid in the drawing. Gwendolyn slowly walked forward -first putting her hand in the strange portal before she walked in. The girl still asleep in her arms.

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

On the other side of the triquetra was the same house, but slightly different. You could see people were living in there. Furniture stood in the living room, a smell of fresh baked cookies filled the house and a newspaper lay on the table. Dated February 4th, 1991.

Gwendolyn saw the newspaper with the date. Yes, it worked she thought. Suddenly she heard voices coming towards her. She hide herself behind a giant chair and looked who came in the room: Dronan and Pelward.

She stood up from behind the chair and smiled at Dronan. "I told you I could do it", she said. "Gwendolyn", Dronan said relieved. "I am so glad you made it. And just in time that is." He looked at the girl. "O my, she looks just like her mother, doesn't she Pelward?" "She does", the man answered as he stepped forward. "Well Gwen, great work. You can lay her on the couch over there", Dronan said pointing at a green two seat couch. "We have some arrangements to make, before you can leave." "I know", Gwendolyn said.

She walked to the couch where she lay P.J. down. She looked one last time at the girl before leaving her with Pelward. "Follow me", Dronan said. Gwendolyn did as he said as they walked through the house. From the outside it looked like a small house, but from the inside it was enormous. Giant closets stood against the walls. Every single one filled with books.

'Wow', she thought. 'This looks like some kind of ancient library'. She read some of the titles from the shelves: _How to find your way in Atlantis_, _The Illuminati uncovered _and _The Philosopher's Stone isn't really a Stone_. "This way", Dronan said as he pointed at a room what looked like to be a study. They walked in and Dronan sat down behind the desk. "Okay, lets talk about you payment", he said.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco._

Joey sat in her room, still freaked out about what happened on the basketball field. Michael knocked on her door. "Joey", he said. "Is everything alright? Momma Wendy asks why you won't come downstairs and eat lunch with us." "I'll be right there", she answered. 'I have to pretend nothing happened', she thought. 'I'll will not let those kids get scared'.

One more time she thought the matters that occurred nearly half an hour ago through. The men who appeared and those women who let them fly through the air and blew them up. And then that guy who was so nice to her, but apparently belonged with those women -or witches- as they called themselves. 'Weird', Joey thought, as she stood up and walked downstairs.

She went to the cosy kitchen where the others were already eating. Eleven kids sat at a long table which was filled with large plates of sandwiches, fruit and milk. The youngest child nearly five years-old, the oldest was Joey ad she is fifteen years-old.

Neither one of them had biological family anymore, for all kind of different reasons. Except for Joey they all had a sad life story. Molestation, alcohol abuse and other cruel things were no exceptions in the lives of the young children. But Wendy was like their mother now and the other kids like siblings.

Joey knew nothing else then having new siblings every time. Her parents died in a car accident when she was so young she couldn't even remember. She grew up with her aunt Wendy and used to be happy with the way things were. She loved her aunt and she always had enough other kids to play with. But now she was getting older and it was hard sometimes. The other kids were all about ten years-old and now and then she wished she had someone older to talk to. Aunt Wendy was great, but she just wasn't a teenager anymore.

Wendy noticed Joey finally showed up. "There you are child, sit down and have something to eat. You can't sport all day without a proper meal." "Thanks aunt Wendy", Joey said while she took the empty place next to Michael. She took a sandwich but wasn't really hungry.

"What's wrong?", Wendy asked. "Normally I can't make new sandwiches too fast." "Huh? What?", Joey said distracted. "Ow I am just not so hungry, that's all. I guess I am a bit nervous for the game tomorrow." "You nervous? The older woman replied. "That would be the first time. I see something is wrong kiddo, after lunch we talk about it okay?" "Okay", Joey said. Trying to think of a way to get out of the talk.

After lunch Joey tried to take off as fast as she could, but Wendy saw through her. "Wait a second girl, we were going to have that talk, remember?" The chubby lady said. "Right", Joey answered. "Totally forgot about that", she said smiling. "No, you didn't. C'mon let the others clean up here, let's go to my room." Joey followed Wendy to a little bedroom. There was just enough space for a bed, a little table with a chair and a linen cupboard. Wendy sat down at the chair and Joey at one end of the bed.

"Now tell me girl, what's wrong with you lately? You are not the happy child I know anymore." "Well… I… you know…". Joey sighed, she just as well could tell Wendy the whole story. "Okay, it started about a week ago. I have had the weirdest dreams you could possible think of. Filled with all kind of creatures, monsters, who kill all these people I don't know. Very messy…"

"Have you been watching horror DVD's all night again?", Wendy interrupted, looking worried. "No I swear, these dreams are far worse then any horror movie I have ever seen. Anyway for some reason I can't get these pictures of the monsters out of my head, like they hunt me or something. Like they want something from me."

For a moment there was silence. "You know that that isn't possible", Wendy said smiling at Joey hoping the answer would satisfy her. "I thought so to", Joey said. "Until this afternoon." "What happened?"

"Well, you know we were playing basketball on the field at the end of the street, right? Suddenly there were these men harassing me. But that wasn't the weirdest part. Three women and a guy came and they helped me. At least I think they did. And a few things happened from which I still don't know if I saw it correct, but anyway, these women called themselves witches", Joey said hastily.

"Well", Wendy said. "I know of women who call themselves that. Mostly they call themselves Wicca they are not so strange. They live in harmony with nature and use herbs for medication, what is weird about that?" "They let the men fly through the air and blew them up with their bare hands", Joey suddenly said.

"Ah, I see", Wendy answered. "You know, I think it is about time I tell you a little story. Come here with me child", she said as she took Joey's arm and gently pulled the girl towards her.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Fiona…"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **

_2003, at the Halliwell manor. _

Chris was still flipping through the book of shadows when Paige walked in in her nightgown. "I thought I heard a noise", she said while she suppressed a yawn. "What are you doing here? It's three am for crying out loud and don't tell me you're looking up a demon for us to hunt, because when I go back to bed I want to sleep until at least ten am."

"Don't worry", Chris said still looking at the book. "I'll take care of it myself." "Take care of what exactly?", Paige asked. "O, just some demon", he answered, still not looking at Paige. "Listen to me Chris", she said "And look at me when I talk young man…" Chris looked up from the book "Eh… yes".

"Look", Paige went on "I know you are our whitelighter and all, and you mean to do the best, but can't you just relax? You're driving us crazy with your hunts, but it has to break you up to. I mean look at you, it looks like you haven't slept in a week." "I haven't", Chris said honest. Remembering all the bad dreams he was having lately. "Exactly my point", Paige continued. "Go to bed, get some rest, you're no good to us walking around like some kind of ghost."

"I can't, alright", Chris said unintentionally loud. "Just go now, leave me alone!", he grumbled on. "Fine", Paige said waving her arms in the air and leaving the attic.

'It's no use', Chris sighed. 'This book is too big and the demon I am looking for might not even be in it yet. After all, the demon won't attack us until another six years'. Chris sat down on an old seat nearby. He rested his face in his hands and felt really desperate. 'I am hear to save Wyatt, and now a little sister to. And none of it seems to work out. I can't do this'.

Suddenly a soft wind began to blow in the attic. It moved the book of shadows. No, it moved the pages in the book. Slowly, but still. Chris stood up and walked towards the book, he touched the moving pages but they kept moving. Chris stepped a little away, he didn't want to interfere with what was going on. One page after another went by. And almost at the end it stopped. Chris stepped forward and looked at the two pages in front of him.

On the right side was a spell to fix what was broken and on the left side… The demon on the page in front of him looked awfully familiar. A very ugly demon with horns on his bold head, a green taint over his face and claws as hands. Chris felt the fear all over again. Seeing the demon who attacked his dad, but above all the awful night in the bathroom. The floor was so cold! But he didn't dare to move an inch, afraid that someone might hear him.

After hours of thinking nothing else then 'please don't let him find me', he finally fell in a restless sleep. The next morning might even been worse than that night. Chris woke up because of screaming in the house. His father was yelling 'NO'. The six year-old tried to stand up, although he felt really stiff. He was half sleeping when he opened the door and walked downstairs to look what was going on.

Trying to push the sleep out of his eyes with his tiny fists he saw everyone was upset about something, his mom and dad in particular. "What's wrong?", he asked. They all turned around and looked at him. Stunned. Piper ran over to Chris, picked him up and hold him really tight. Her tears falling on his face. "You're okay, you're okay", she said.

"Mom, what's wrong?", he asked again. "There were demons in the house last night", Phoebe started. 'I saw them', Chris thought, but he didn't tell. "We thought they took you and P.J., but you are apparently still here, so… maybe P.J…..", she began.

The entire day everyone tried to find the little girl. Leo even convinced a few of the elders to come with him and help him find out what happened and where his little girl was. It was all no use. The demons left no evidence whatsoever and nobody nor up with the elders nor their spies down in the underworld could help them.

Chris remembered from that day on he barely saw his dad. He was always trying to find P.J. even when everybody else thought she was long gone. The years went by and Leo did hang out with Wyatt once in a while, he did help Piper when needed, but when Chris asked him something, looked at him, he ignored his second son.

All the pain Chris felt, every time Leo didn't answer him, or walked past him without looking. His sister, his best friend as a kid, dead. All of it, is the fault of the demon on the page in front of him. 'If I would kill him now, the demon would not have the chance to break my family'.

Chris ripped the page out of the book and orbed out. He needed to visit some 'friends' in the underworld.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

Well that was a meeting of nothing", Gredam said to Norwan as they materialized back into the cave. "Really Gwen, you will not believe what we were summoned…", he started. Then looked around where she was. "Gwen? What the hell…" "Maybe she went for a walk", Norwan suggested. "Sure she did moron, we are in the underworld, remember? Around every corner there is someone trying to kill you!" "Right", Norwan said. "I'll trace her, I always can trace her", Gredam said focusing on Gwendolyn. He closed his eyes and thought of her. How she walked, how she smelled.

"I have got her, c'mon", he suddenly said as he took Norwan's hand. They shimmered away and materialized again in an old empty house. The house wasn't entirely empty. In the middle of the living room stood a child's bed and a piece of chalk lay on the wooden floor. On the wall was a drawing of a triquetra. It immediately hit Gredam. "Shit", he cursed. "This time she did something stupid, something really stupid."

"What's wrong?" Norwan asked, he really didn't understand what a piece of chalk and the witches sign on the wall meant to Gredam. "She made a time portal, Norwan. To the future, to the past, to another world, who knows? I can't trace her in another time or space. She could not have done this alone. She is not that powerful. She must have had help."

Gredam thought about it for a few minutes and then he understood what must have happened. "I think I know someone who knows more about this. A dear old friend of our Gwen." "Who?" "An elder. Gwendolyn grew up among the 'good' folks. When her parents were killed this particular elder thought he could save her from the evil inside her and he brought her up. He didn't succeed as you know, because well… you know Gwen. She can be one hell of a monster", he said.

Thinking of the evil Gwen had down as smile came upon his face. "Anyway, the trouble is she still likes the old fool. For some reason she couldn't bare to kill him when the higher men demanded her to do. He's her weak spot, Norwan. And I am positive he's behind this all. Thinking he could save the young Halliwell."

"So do you have a name, can we go to him and torture him until he says where they are?" "I do have a name, but we can't go up there. You know we can't go to the elders. It will kill us. We have to wait until he comes down. Or we have to send someone else up, but we can't tell the higher men, they will kill us. Say it is all our fault, after all we were assigned to kidnap the child and look after her until 'they' knew how to strip her powers."

"That what is your fault?", a man from behind them asked. They turned around and saw five higher men. They stood there like statues, with their arms crossed waiting what Gredam and Norwan would say. "Nothing", Gredam answered. "No, nothing", Norwan said.

One of the men stepped forward and shouted: "Cut it out with this crap. We know it. The girl is gone, the master sensed it. And you two have a lot of explaining to do." "We know nothing, honest", Gredam tried. The man waved his hand and Norwan flew trough the air. He crashed to the wall at the other side of the room and Gredam could hear the sound of breaking bones. "Now tell the truth, or you're next", the man said to him.

Gredam was kind of a coward, so he immediately gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you all I know. You need to talk to an elder, Dronan is his name. I am positive he let the girl disappear." He looked at the man's face. Would he believe him? Not try to kill him? "To another time or space", he added pointing at the triquetra, hoping he would look helpful enough.

"What about the babysitter?", the man asked without showing on his face what he thought of Gredam's story. As Gredam still loved Gwen, he couldn't bare the idea of the higher men kill her. Or even worse, torture her. Therefore he said: "She has nothing to do with this. I know the elder. He's different than the others. He might have tricked her. Or worse, he killed her even before she knew what was going on. Trust me, she has nothing to do with this."

The man sensed that Gredam was lying to him. "How dare you lie to us", he said furious. "Once again: tell the truth, or you are next", he pointed at Norwan who still lay lifeless on the floor.

Gredam didn't know what to do. He felt his knees shaking at the thought of what would happen if he didn't betray Gwendolyn. But he still loved her, no matter what. And Gredam made the bravest decision he had after made. "I swear, the babysitter is not to blame, you need to find the elder."

"Liar", the man shouted as he waved his hand again and this time Gredam flew through the air. He hit the wall besides Norwan and fell down with an even louder crack of bones.

"Come we have an elder to visit", the man said.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: **

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Fiona…", Wendy started. "This was not any girl. She was special from the moment she was born. She was a princess. Her father was the ruler of all the men. And her mother was beloved under all the people, because she was caring and helped them whenever needed. When Fiona was born it was celebrated under all the people.

The king's family lived in a beautiful castle among all the others, not in a land far far away, like in most stories. This made them even more special and beloved under the people. However it did also made them more vulnerable. As in any fairytale there was a wicked witch after the little princess. She knew that the family was special. Not only because of their status, but also because of a talent they had. Which was passed through their bloodline. It made them powerful, in the good sense of the word.

Little Fiona had the talent too and the wicked witch knew she was the easiest to catch. The father and mother were too powerful, but the little girl didn't knew her talents. Not yet anyway. Therefore the wicked witch knew she had to handle soon, before the girl was old enough to know her powers. So one night the wicked witch send her servants to kidnap the girl. So she could get her talents and after that kill her. After all what use did the girl had if she had lost her talents?

But thank god there was the nanny. She heard of the plans and before the wicked witch could send her servants to kidnap Fiona the nanny ran away with the little girl. They escaped to another country, where she knew no one could find them.

There Fiona grew up. Never knowing she was a princess or that she was in danger. The nanny knew, but always kept a close eye on the girl. The years passed by and it seemed as if everyone had forgotten about the princess, except for her parents of course. The nanny had her sources so she was kept informed about what was going on in the royal family. The mother was devastated that her girl couldn't be found, but after many years she gave up. The father however never though the girl died. He's still looking for Fiona.

So Fiona never knew who she was so she couldn't get hurt. However her talents couldn't be lost forever. Therefore the nanny made a decision. By the time Fiona will turn 16 her talents will have develop itself. The first signs will come a few weeks before this special day and the talents itself will start coming a week before the birthday so Fiona could get used to them.

Around the same time the nanny had to tell Fiona who she truly was, so she will be fully aware of her talents. Until this day there is no happily ever after to this fairytale because Fiona is not even 16 yet. But now is the time to tell her who she really is. She has to be prepared to destroy the wicked witch."

After a moment of silence Joey asked: "That Fiona girl, it's me, isn't it?" "Yes Josephina it is", Wendy answered. "But I don't get it, you said this girl will receive her talents in the week before her 16th birthday. Mine isn't until February 4th." "Not really my dear, it is in six days."

Wendy went on: "I didn't only kept you hidden I also tried to avoid every sign of you being the princess, therefore I led you believe your birthday was on a whole other day. Actually February 4th was the day we escaped. And Josephina isn't your real name. Well it is, but it's your middle name."

"Anyway, you might have used some of your talents without knowing it yet", she concluded. "Really?" Joey thought what the talents could be. She didn't felt different, she could also not remember doing anything spectacular today. "So what kind of talents?" "That is something I am afraid I can't answer my dear", Wendy said. "I don't even know myself. The talents are different for every member of your family. After all, I am just a babysitter. What do I know, right?"

"So now I know, my parents aren't dead. Can I please go see them?" "Again, that isn't possible. You see technically they don't know you yet." "I don't understand", Joey said. "Well it is a bit complicated. We didn't escape to another country, you and I, but to another time. We went to the past so the wicked witch couldn't find you." "Yeah right, that is not possible", Joey said. "No, neither is it possible that men are flying through the air and blown up, right?"

Joey had to think about that for a few minutes. "Okay I don't know if I believe this, but if it is true I actually come from another time? This is too weird… I bet there were flying cars too..." "No of course not", Wendy answered. "You're born in 2006, that is not so long from now is it?"

"So if this all is true that means my mom and dad are alive in this time already, I mean I will be born in just a few years. So I can visit them." "Maybe, but you we have to be very careful. Beware of the wicked witch. You must first get all your powers before you can reveal yourself to others. You must be able to protect yourself. That is the main reason we have hidden you. You first must get your full powers, then you can defeat the wicked witch yourself."

Suddenly it hit Joey. "The witches, from this morning. Am I a thing like that?" "Not a thing my girl, it is nothing to be ashamed of. You're family belongs to a long line of good witches. They help the innocent and they kill…", Wendy coughed before she went on "…demons. Demons are the servants of the wicked witch."

Suddenly Joey remembered a thing that happened that afternoon. When she was attacked by the men in black one of them tried to hurt the guy who helped her. She thought of hurting the man in black and suddenly the baseball flew trough the air and knocked the man down. "So I am a witch. Huh."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: **

_2003, somewhere in the underworld. _

Chris orbed in the lair of Joshiam the great. Well he used to be Joshiam the great, now it was just Joshiam with a lot of money and a big mouth. He wasn't great anymore, not for over two centuries. But Chris did need Josh to help him find the greenish demon. He knew Josh still had some contacts. Very helpful contacts. In the future Josh helped Chris all the time. The only problem right now was, how was Chris going to explain to Josh that they go a long way back? After all in this time they haven't met yet.

However the demon wasn't there. Instead Chris saw three gorgeous brunette girls sitting on an antique divan. He was bewitched with their beauty. He walked towards them and bowed like a knight. "My ladies, may I introduce myself? My name is Christopher. And with whom do I have the pleasure?"

The girls giggled at the charming young men, knowing they had a new prey. The girl with the red silk dress stepped forward and said: "My name is Melody and this are my sisters; July and Nelly". "A pleasure to meet you my lady", Chris said as he took her hand and kissed it gently. Melody began to giggle again.

Chris walked to the sisters. He took each of their hands and gently kissed them. "Join us", Nelly said as she pointed at an empty spot between her and July. The place where Melody just sat, before she walked over to Chris. Melody gave Nelly a deadly look. In return she got an even deadlier look back.

Chris walked over to the divan as in a trance, but before he could sit down an angry voice echoed to the lair: "Consistum malum praecantricis. Abrumpo capio. Festinatio!"

"Stop that, evil witches. Sever the charm. Now!", Josh repeated in English. He knew the witches understood Latin, but he was furious. He wanted to shout at them in every language. They knew not to charm the customers. The sisters looked mad, and those from anger twisted faces weren't that pretty at all.

Melody whispered a few words in Chris' ear and the magic was broken. Chris looked her in the eyes and saw a dark empty look behind the pretty blue color. He quickly stepped backwards and asked: "Who are you", but before she could answer Josh send the girls away. He just pointed at them and they walked away like well trained dogs.

Chris turned around: "What was that all about?" "Nothing, absolutely nothing", Josh answered. "So what can I do for you?" "I need a favor old friend", Chris answered. "Old friend? Have we met before?", Josh said surprised. "It could be, my memory isn't what it is used to be. Well it doesn't matter, as long as you pay." "Well that is another thing I wanted to talk to you about", Chris said. "I don't have anything to pay you with, I am afraid."

"WHAT!", the demon shouted. "Do you want to be the next prey of one of my pets? No-one asks for a favor and brings me nothing in return. You have one minute to explain yourself 'my friend', or you can choose between the dragon, the ogre or the lovely sisters you just met." "One minute?", Chris said stuttering, "You give an old friend at least five, right?", he tried joking. "One minute", Josh repeated.

Chris said fast: "I am from the future, we work together all the time. To bring an evil down that is too big for both of us." "That is then, now is now", Josh simply replied. "Okay", Chris said thinking what he had to offer the demon in front of him. "You can have the demon I am after, when I am finished with him", he said after a few moments of silence.

"Who are you after then?" Chris showed Josh the page he ripped from the book of shadows. "Look there isn't much information about this guy, it is the one behind the Skolder demon. The green one. Do you know who it is?"

Josh didn't answer, he just looked at Chris, doubting about something. "What have you done with Penny?", he asked. "What are you talking about?" "I recognize that handwriting and the paper. Did you steal it?" "No", Chris said. "I borrowed it." "Your minute is over", Josh suddenly said. Chris looked at his watch and then at Josh. "No it is not." "Girls come out and play", Josh yelled and his voice echoed through the demons lair.

The sisters heard Josh' voice and curious as they are came right away. But before they entered the lair again one of the sisters looked carefully around the corner. Nelly watched Chris and Josh for a few seconds and decided that it was safe to enter. She walked towards Chris. "Well my lady", Chris said to Nelly. "Where were we?"

Josh looked at Chris and the girls and saw they had his unwanted visitor under control. "I have to talk to someone", he whispered to July, "keep him busy alright?" "We will, we will", July said with her magical voice. Melody overheard them and got a huge grin on her face. She knew exactly what to do with the handsome prey Josh offered them.

"O one thing", Josh added. "When he's too much trouble, you can kill him". And he shimmered out, leaving Chris with three of the most dangerous women he had ever faced. O, they looked pretty and all they want was having a little fun. But their methods had killed hundreds of men before Chris. Unwanted visitors, customers who didn't pay, or just men they liked to play with to kill the time.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: **

_2008, somewhere in San Francisco. _

"Come we have an elder to visit", the man said to the others. "An elder named Dronan", he mumbled before they shimmered out. Leaving Gredam and Norwan who both lay lifeless on the empty wooden floor of the deserted house. A piece of chalk and a child's bed only there to remember what happened just an hour ago.

The five men went up, to the elders. The place they saw was quite weird in their eyes. It looked like an huge empty space of nothing. Clouds decorating the ceiling of which wasn't really the top and beneath there wasn't a floor. Elders walked by in their long golden cloaks, but besides that the place looked blank. No tables, rooms, things you see in places where there are people, but above all: no noise. When you look carefully you can see huge ancient pillars rising out of the nothing underneath through the clouds above to a place no man has gone.

Until now the five men stayed invisible but the moment a young elder –well young for elders standards, he was approximately 25 years-old- passed them a hand materialized out of nowhere and grabbed the guy. The hand belonged to the leader of the men and it immediately covered the mouth of the youngster. The other hand he used to held one of the elder's arms behind his back. He shimmered with him behind one of the pillars as the fellow men stayed invisible for the time being.

The youngster tried to free himself but the man twisted the guy's arm to let him know who is in charged. The elder stopped trying and the man said: "I am about to free your mouth, but don't do anything foolish. You're surrounded by a dozen of my invisible friends who'll kill you before you can alarm someone. Nod one time if you understand me". The elder nodded.

"Very well, I need only one simple answer from you. Where can I find an elder named Dronan?" He removed his hand from the youngster's mouth who immediately began to scream. "Invaders evacuate Dronan they want…" With one snap of the man's fingers the other men made themselves visible. One of them killed the elder before he could finish his sentence, the others defended their leader from the elders that seem to come out of every corner of 'elder land'.

Although the elders were supposed to be loving and peaceful beings they could kick some demon butt. Unfortunately for them the higher men were not just any demons and within no time the floor was covered with death elder bodies. The elders apparently overcome with the fact that the demons were winning this battle tried to get away. The men however did not let them and began to demand they would tell where to find Dronan. Or else every single elder would be laying in a pool of his own blood on the non-existing floor.

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

Gredam felt a warm feeling running through his body. When he opened his eyes he looked in those of a very charming young demon. When her hazelnut eyes met his he did not only feel the warm glow because of her healing him, but also something he used to only feel for Gwendolyn. "Hi", he said with his most charming smile as he tried to get up.

"And hello to you to", the demon said as she gave him a charming smile back. She took his hands and pulled him up. "So now you're on you feet again, shall I introduce myself? My name is Nëomie and yours is?" Gredam didn't answer, he just stared at her eyes. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach, one he only felt for Gwendolyn before. "Hello?", she asked again. She waved his hand before his eyes, wondering if he actually saw her.

Gredam closed his eyes and opened them again. This snapped him out of the trance he was in and he heard the girl's question. "I am Gredam, but how did you find me? And where is Norwan?" Nëomie's face showed sorrow when he asked that last question. "Was he your friend who lay besides you?", she asked him, already knowing the answer. "Ehm… yes", Gredam replied as he looked around for Norwan.

She didn't immediately answer his question, but after a moment of silence she said: "Look I am sorry to say this, but we couldn't save him anymore". Gredam was shocked by that answer and didn't know what to say. Suddenly he realized something: "We? Who are _we_?"

"We are the hidden ones", a voice said. "What, who?", Gredam said looking around, but seeing no-one. "Show yourself", he shouted brave through the cave. He heard footsteps coming closer and then he saw a glimpse of one of them. She slowly took the cap of her cloak of and this made her visible. It was another gorgeous demon. "Wow, nice trick", Gredam said to the demon. "So are there more of you in this place?"

All of a sudden there was a noise of clothes being moved and Gredam saw ten's if not hundred's of demons becoming visible around him. "Wohoho, what the hell is this?", he asked holding his hands in front of him as a defense. "We are not going to hurt you", Nëomie said, putting his hands down. "I saved you, remember? We need your help."

Gredam was overwhelmed with all the demons surrounding him, how beautiful they may be. "Alright, what kind of help?", he asked. He wasn't sure at all if he would help, but asking wouldn't hurt. That's what he thought anyway. "We know you met the higher men, you worked for them", Nëomie said. "And I say worked on purpose, because after what they did to you, I know you would never do anything for them again. Not voluntarily anyway."

"Ow okay, I see where this is going to", Gredam said. "And I am not going to do it. You want me to go undercover for you, right?" "Well yes, sort of", Nëomie said honest. "But we only need a little information, about the Halliwell girl you kidnapped. We need to know where she is." Gredam sighed: "What is it with that girl?"

"Long story", Nëomie said, "You might wanna sit down". She summoned a chair for herself and Gredam and sat down. Motioning that Gredam would do the same. She waved to the other demons who made themselves invisible so it would look like it was just Nëomie and Gredam again. However both knew that wasn't the case.

"Okay", Nëomie started. "You know the Halliwell family is very powerful and that we always need to watch our backs for the power of three right? Well this is just the beginning. With the birth of the three blessed ones from one of the Charmed ones and her whitelighter a new power has risen. One that hasn't been active yet, but would become as soon as the present power of three would be broken. By the death of one of the sisters.

It has been prophesized when that will be and the master knows it will be the end of him and his servants, the higher men. Therefore you needed to break that power by kidnapping one of the blessed ones. However we want the exact opposite."

"But you just said that they are more powerful and will kill us al", Gredam interrupted her. "Besides, what has that to do with me?" he said still not getting the point. "I was not finished yet", Nëomie said, before she went on.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: **

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

"Interesting", Joey said thinking over how to react. It was a weird and pretty unbelievable thing to hear. "So what now? Do I have to do something? Do I have to learn something about it? Because all I know is really a fairytale." "Fairytales are real too, my dear Josephina", Wendy said. "You have to look deep in the stories and then you will find you answers." "So what? I have got to read _Cinderella _and _The Wizard of Oz _again?" "That's a start yes", Wendy responded as she stood up.

Wendy walked towards her bookshelves and took a few classics out of them: _Snow white _and _Alice in Wonderland_. When Joey noticed it she said: "You have got to be kidding me". But Wendy didn't give the books to Joey, instead she laid them on the bed and turned to the closet again. Behind the two specific books she had taken out was another closet hidden. She opened it and took another book out of it. This one was enormous and looked very ancient. It had a sign on it which looked slightly familiar to Joey. "What's that?", she asked.

"This is a book of shadows", Wendy said as she sat down next to Joey. She laid the book on her lap and swept the dust of it before she opened the book. Joey was amazed with what she saw. This looked better than any horror book or movie she had ever seen. On each page was a strange looking person or thing. When she looked through the book she sometimes saw the most beautiful creatures she had even seen, but on most pages stood the exact opposite, hideous monsters.

"What is it for?", Joey asked as she still turned over the pages. "It's you guide on your path", Wendy said. "Normally it is passed on in a family, from generation to generation. Each generation writes in it what they come up against and so does the book grow. In your case however that was not possible. Your family needs their book themselves. I got this from someone who has guided witches for many centuries. It is probably the most complete book of shadows you will ever find."

"Wow", was all what Joey could say. She was still flipping through the pages it looked like the end of the book would never come. Suddenly it got through to her what Wendy just said to her. "Wait a minute, people write about what they experience? You mean all these creatures in this book are out there? For real? No, no, no, that is not possible", she ended as she closed the book and quickly laid it on the bed.

She stood up and said: "You know what, I still have to coach a few kids for a game tomorrow." "You can not walk away from this", Wendy said but Joey didn't hear her anymore, she was already out of the door and ran to the basketball field at the end of the street.

Wendy took the book of the bed and walked towards Joey's room. She laid the book on the girl's writing-table and laid a few school books over it. 'Not every kid storming into this room has to see what lays here', she thought.

That evening Joey couldn't fall asleep again. This time not because of a nightmare, but because of all the things that really happened that day. It almost looked like a nightmare, but on the other hand Joey also thought it was kinda cool. She always had been interested in magic and that she was a witch sounded pretty awesome. She didn't believe all the monsters really existed, but she loved the idea of having powers.

She thought back of what she did that afternoon. She was pretty sure now she was the one to move the basketball to one of the strange men who were harassing her. 'Now how did I do that?', she thought. She thought she just had to think of it really hard so she sat down at her writing-table and concentrated on a pencil that lay in front of her. 'C'mon, move', she thought. It didn't.

She sighed and wanted to stand up when she noticed the book underneath all her junk on the table. She picked it up and began to read some of the stories inside. 'This is better than everything I read before', she thought again. After each page she tried to move the pencil again, but it didn't work. She got all into the book and read for hours, not noticing the time.

When Wendy wanted to go to bed she saw the lights were still on it Joey's room. She opened the door and called the girl's name. Joey got scared of the sudden noise and quickly stood up from her chair, the pencil behind her was now flying in the air. Wendy noticed it and a smile came on her face. "I see you have been practicing", she said, nodding her head towards the pencil.

"Huh, what?", Joey said. She looked at the way Wendy pointed and saw the pencil. "Am I doing that?", she said surprised. "Well I am not", Wendy just said. "Cool." "Yes", Wendy said smiling. "What isn't so _cool _is that it is already hours past bedtime. You should go to bed, you have to support the kids tomorrow at the game, remember?"

"Right, right", Joey said as she walked towards her bed. The thing she was busy with for the last few weeks had now totally slipped her mind. She laid down on her bed and covered herself up with the blankets. "Goodnight", Wendy said as she put out the light. "Yeah", Joey answered as she closed her eyes and dreamed of the wonderland she'd just been reading about.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: **

_2003, somewhere in the underworld._

When Josh shimmered out July was the first one to reach their handsome new prey. "Now lets have some fun", she said as she unbuttoned his blouse. Melody quickly ran towards them. Standing behind Chris she took of the unbuttoned shirt as July ran her finger up his chest to his mouth. Leaning forward to kiss him, but suddenly realizing Chris didn't stood in front of her anymore.

Nelly was faster and grabbed Chris before July could kiss him and gave him a long hot kiss flat on his mouth. She wanted it to last forever, but she got rudely interrupted when July grabbed Nelly's long hair and pulled her away from Chris. "He's mine", she lisped. As she slapped Nelly in her face. "You bitch", Nelly responded as she fought back.

The two were rolling over the floor now. And Melody took her change. She led Chris back to the sofa and let him lay down. She was trying to take his jeans off when July and Nelly realized that when two dogs fight for one bone the third one takes of with it.

Nelly ran towards Chris and pulled him off the couch like he was some kind of toy. She grabbed his arm and run away with him while his body was dragged over the floor. But July and Melody didn't want to let him go that fast and each took a leg which they pulled as hard as they could. They both fell down on their backs, only holding Chris his jeans.

They quickly stood up and ran after Nelly, not letting her win that easily. But one handsome young man and three girls could never go right. They began to argue about who could have him first. In no time the girls rolled over the ground, dust flying around them. In the mean time Chris had stand up. He was still under their spell and didn't know better than patiently waiting for them to do whatever they wanted to do.

Suddenly Josh shimmered back in and he raised his arms at the girls "Consistum", he said for the second time that day. The girls looked up, disturbed and mad, but knowing that they couldn't argue him they seeped. When Melody walked past Chris she whispered a few words in his ear to undo their spell.

Chris woke up and didn't know what happened. He did feel he was a little cold and when he checked himself he saw he was wearing nothing but his underwear. He quickly grabbed his jeans and blouse from the floor and putted it on while he watched Josh, waiting for an explanation.

Josh looked at Chris as he putted his cloths on and thought of just skipping the explanation part. "You should just have said you are her great-grandson and you could have had your answer right away, you know that?", he asked as he saw Chris tying his laces.

Chris looked up and knew Josh avoided the whole underwear thing. 'Fine', he thought 'I only came here to get one answer'. "I don't know what you are talking about", he said to Josh. "But do we have a deal or what? Can you bring me the demon? Or at least point me in the right direction here?"

"I can, I should and I will", Josh said. "But first you need to know about the nice little chat I had with your great-grandmother, with Penny." Chris shrugged and said down. He knew that when Josh was on a roll you had to let him or you'd never get you answer. "Alright what did she say you want me to know?"

Josh summoned himself a nice comfortable chair and sat down. Relaxed he laid on leg over the other and looked at Chris. "Like I said, why didn't you say you are the son of a Charmed one?" "It's not important", Chris answered. "It isn't? Really, might I ask you why you search for this specific demon, is it for a Charmed one reason?" "No", Chris immediately answered. "Well maybe, sort of, but they can't know."

"I know", Josh said as he watched the surprised look on Chris' face. "You really didn't thought I'd just visit Penny and let that be that, did you? I was away for a pretty long time, although of course you didn't notice. Anyway I visit some interesting people and I found out who the demon is you are looking for. And since I know you're form the future I visited someone who had to know what your connection to the demon in the future is."

"Really", Chris said not buying a word Josh just said. "Yes really, I know all about the third little Halliwell, your little sister and how Gredam kidnapped her." "Gredam?", Chris said jumping up. "Yes Gredam", Josh repeated as he motioned Chris to sat down again. "Sit down, I'll tell you everything you need to know, but God be a little patient. She isn't kidnapped in another six years, is she?"

"Alright where was I", Josh asked rhetorically. "O, right, the third Halliwell. Well I know how Gredam kidnapped the girl, but unfortunately you can't go after him. He has a very important role to play in the future." "What", Chris said mad. "Who are you to decide who I can go after?"

"Calm down Chris, what I am about to tell you is even better. You see you need to get rid of the leader, the master of them all. He was the one to order Gredam and all the other demons to kidnap one of the young Halliwells. If you can get rid of him, you prevent that from ever happening. Plus, if you can find a way to vanquish him, Gredam doesn't need to help the revolution in the future and his role isn't important anymore. You can take you revenge on him after that. But first, first the master."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: **

_2008, in the Elder Havens._

That moment a little white haired and chubby man walked towards the higher men. He looked at them as a school master did at students that had been naughty. He waved his hand and all the dead elder bodies disappeared, recycled with one wave of his hand.

"I can handle this", he said with a strong voice you wouldn't expect from such a tiny man. The other elders knew that he could and left. Dronan looked at the intruders "Alright, you've got my attention", he said. "What was so important you had to come and make such a big mess up here? It'd better be good, or you're history before you can blink."

"Hahaha", the leader answered. "You can't threaten me little old fool." "O really, can't I", Dronan replied as he snapped his fingers and all the higher man where suddenly surrounded by a bluish cloud of smoke. "Try to get out of there", he said smiling. "Now say what you want to say and do it quick. Because the smoke will close you in as I speak and it will suffocate you if I don't stop it."

The leader was surprised of that sudden act and he couldn't believe the smoke could actually capture them. He beat his fist in the cloud which bounced back and the hole that appeared was immediately filled with smoke again. "Hmmm interesting", he said. He saw the walls coming closer, apparently the elder was in a hurry. "I just wanted to know where you've send the Halliwell girl", he quickly said as he tried if he couldn't shimmer out of the cloud.

Dronan smirked. "And you really thought I'd ever tell you? The entire future depends on it. I can only tell you that you will never find the girl. I am the only one to know where she is and by no threat, torture or otherwise I will tell you."

He looked at the men who were now all pressed together by the smoke. "Well I guess that was it", he said. "No proper explanation for the murder of all my good friends. So say bye-bye sweet pathetic lives and hello hell."

He rose his arms in the air and quickly brought them down. With that motion the smoke crashed upon the higher men. They vanquished, nothing looked like they were ever there. The smoke faded and Dronan turned around, sighing. 'What have I started?', he thought as he shook his head. 'Lost so many good men already and the girl hasn't been gone for a day'.

_2008, somewhere in the underworld._

Nëomie sighed and thought of a good way to describe what they wanted to do. "Look I know we have to be alert for the Charmed ones at any time, but I know what the future will be like, when the master will rule all of the underworld. And trust me, it is much worse than watching your back for a Charmed One. Because when you stay out of their way, you are alright."

She looked around the lair and said: "It has already started. We are not called the hidden ones for nothing. We have been hiding from the master. We are gathering people for a big revolution." "Hmm okay", Gredam said. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"We need to know where the girl is, Gredam", Nëomie answered. "We have to save her. Let them get rid of the master as prophesized. So the underworld will be a free place for us all again." "Alright, but you already know I have lost the girl." "Yes we do", Nëomie said as she looked very serious. "That's why you need to go undercover. The girl is hidden for now, but it can't be long or the master knows everything. And if the master knows, you should know."

"What's in it for me", Gredam suddenly said. He saw the look on Nëomie's face. "What?", he said as he shrugged. "Can't I ask?" She gave him a deadly look. "Isn't your life enough", she snapped at him. "Alright, alright, calm down", he said as he stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"Very well, what do you expect? I mean you saw how the higher man –the masters most loyal servants- treated me. I have this tiny feeling I am not wanted there anymore." Nëomie stood up as well and walked to Gredam. "I know, that's why I need to do this", she said as she touched his face with her hands. Her hand started to glow and orange glow and a funny tickling feeling went to Gredam's body.

Suddenly the tickling changed into a huge ache, like someone just broke all his bones and the skin was ripped of his body. And Gredam couldn't do anything to stop it, it was like he was frozen. But as sudden as that feeling came it went away. Gredam opened his eyes and looked pissed of at Nëomie. "What the hell did you just do?", he yelled at her.

Nëomie didn't respond to him, but she summoned a mirror and gave it to Gredam. He quickly took it and looked into it. He didn't see his well-known greenish self, but it was like looking at one of the higher men. "Hmmm okay", he said. "A simple shape shifting spell would have worked to you know? Why did it had to hurt?"

"O do I have to explain everything?", she sighed. "You know the master can recognize a shapeshifter from a mile away and the same with a shape shifting spell. What I just did isn't that easy to track. It's more, how do I say this? Permanent."


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

When Joey woke up she looked at her alarm clock and say it was only 6 am. She had slept for less than 5 hours and still she felt more awake than she'd been for the last few weeks. No bad dreams, no constant waking up, she had a dreamless sleep and felt great. She stretched herself out and walked out of the bed.

She opened the curtains and saw the book of shadows laying on her work desk. She wasn't finished looking in it yet, not nearly. So she sat down and laid it on her lap. Opening it where she left of only a few hours ago. At the same time she wanted to try her powers again and she concentrated on the pencil. It easily flew in the air. She smiled when she saw it and wondered what else she could lift up.

She stood up, laying the book of shadows aside and tried to let some of her schoolbooks fly. They did and Joey didn't feel a thing about it. 'Maybe I can lift things with this power I normally can't lift', she thought as she turned to her bed. This was a little harder she had to concentrate real hard to make it lift a few inch in the air. When she let go of it she did it too fast and the bed made a huge noise when it fell on the floor again.

Joey checked her watch and saw it was still way too early for everyone to wake up. 'Lets just hope no-one heard that', she thought. 'Okay back to more quiet things'. She took the book of shadows with her in the bed and read some more in it. Suddenly she came to a page which didn't had a vanquishing spell like the others, but a spell that could burn things.

'That's cool', she thought as she read it. She walked to a vase with flowers in the window-sill and read the spell out loud:

"Flowers that bring desire,  
make them turn into fire."

The second she spoke the last word the flowers inflamed and turned into ashes. "Wow", she said as she quickly flipped through the book trying to find more of those spells.

She found a spell that was supposed to undo what she just had done. 'No way', she thought, but casted it anyway, just to be sure.

"The spell was cast,  
don't make it last,  
reverse it now,  
don't ask me how."

The flowers rose from the ashes and it looked like nothing had happened to them. 'This is so cool', she thought. 'I never let go of this book again'.

She was still reading as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes", she said. It was Wendy. "Hi girl", she said, "I already thought I heard a noise. Everything alright? Are you a little recovered from what happened last night?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah I am, wanna see what I can do?", she asked. She didn't wait for an answer and showed Wendy some of the spells she learned by heart and she showed how well she already controlled her telekinetic power.

Wendy smiled as she saw how fast Joey made progress with her telekinetic power. She was glad the girl wasn't afraid of these powers and that she used them. 'She will need them soon', she thought sad. 'It has started, they are already after her, she need to get her other powers soon'.

When Joey was done Wendy said: "Very good girl, I am glad you learn so fast". She took a seat on Joey's bed and tapped with her hand on a place next to herself on the bed. "Sit down with me", she said and Joey did. "There are a few things you need to know. Well actually there's a lot, but these things are most important now. First the power with which you let things fly is called telekinesis and it's not the only power you'll receive."

Joey looked surprised and happy at the same time. "Really?", she asked. "Yes really. You are a two blessed child, my dear. Both your mom and dad are very powerful. So prepare yourself for what's gonna come. Unfortunately I can't help you with that, because everyone's powers are different, so I don't know what yours will be."

She sighed before she went on with the hard part. "The next thing you need to know isn't that good news. You said you were harassed yesterday, right? Well that was only the beginning. Like I said before, your family is very special and every bad guy wants the powers, or at least one of them. From the moment your powers were awoken, when you got your strange dreams, you're in danger."

"So I just use my powers", Joey said. "It's not that easy my child, it's not that easy.", Wendy said as she looked at Joey. "The little magic show you just showed me is great, but I have to forbid you to use your powers if it isn't to practice, which from now one will be with my guidance or to protect yourself. I am truly sorry, but it's for your own good. You're not ready yet."

"What", Joey said mad. "First you tell me that I am a witch with powers and you show me the book with spells and then you say I can't use the power or the spells? Why show me in the first place?" Joey stood up from the bed and walked to the window. She leant against the wall besides it and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"It's not time yet", Wendy said. "First you need to get your powers under control, all of them. Else you only put yourself in danger. Whenever you use your powers the bad guys can sense that, they will come after you, like yesterday. You don't want that do you? At least not when you can't protect yourself yet."

Joey shrugged, "I guess". Wendy did had a point. She saw the woman stand up and walking to the door. "Now get ready for the game today", Wendy said as she walked through the doors. "Even though you're now a witch, the kids still want you to help them."

Joey watched Wendy walking away and thought of what to do next. She really didn't want to wait with using her powers until she had them all. She waved her hand and the door closed. She waved her hand again and made up her bed. 'This is so cool', she thought as she smiled not knowing that with every time she used her power demons were already tracing her down.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: **

_2003, somewhere in the underworld. _

Josh knew that what he just said to Chris wasn't the exact truth. Because when Chris would kill the master in the here and now, the master would never recruit Gredam in the future. It would change everything and Chris wouldn't take his revenge on this demon after he vanquished the master. Because the thing he wanted to take revenge for never really happened and he wouldn't remember the demon anyway.

But Josh felt how bad Chris wanted to take revenge. He couldn't tell Chris that that would never happen. Because when Chris would believe him, which Josh wasn't even sure he would, he would want to take Gredam out first. And Josh just couldn't let that happen. Even though Gredam was a fool, he played an important role in the future. If he would be killed now, he couldn't fulfil his task and the future was lost before Chris could save it.

"So", he said after a while when Chris didn't respond to all he had just said to him. "Any plans? Because you can't take out the master just like that. He isn't nearly as powerful as he gets in your future, but he's still way out of your league." Chris looked up at Josh and shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't really make a plan. I just thought to came here, find the demon and vanquish the son of a bitch. Apparently it isn't that easy."

"Chris, Chris, Chris", Josh said clacking his tongue. He stood up and sat down besides Chris, laying an arm around his shoulder. "What do you say if I help you get a plan huh?" He pretended to think really hard of something and suddenly came up with the brilliant idea. "Ah I know something", he said. "What about we, I mean you, use the power of three for this one. I mean he was too strong for the original power of three in the future, but I am pretty sure he can't win from them now."

"Maybe", Chris said doubting. He heard the fake surprise in Josh's voice as he told him his so-called brilliant plan. "But what do you get out of it this time?", he asked, remembering how Josh reacted before, when Chris told him he had nothing to offer him. Josh tapped Chris shoulder and said: "Absolutely nothing, for old friends sake, right?" Chris looked at Josh' face, he couldn't see if the guy was telling the truth. 'Maybe he does believe me now', he thought, still doubting what to do.

Finally he said. "Alright, what if I let the Charmed ones help me, I still need to know where I can find this master and how we could vanquish him." A huge smile crossed Josh' face. "I knew you would listen to an old friend." "I didn't say I was going to do it", Chris protested. "I know you will", Josh said as he stood up and walked to another room of his lair. A few seconds later he returned with a piece of parchment.

"What's that?", Chris asked curious. "This my friend is your way to the place of the master", Josh answered.

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

Joey sat in the audience and cheered on the kids on the basketball field. Her team was loosing by a one point and there were only two minutes left. Suddenly she saw Michael making a great jump and the ball made a perfect flight to the basket. But for some odd reason the ball made a slight turn and it almost missed the basket. In a whim Joey slightly move her hand and made the ball go the right way again. It was a goal the moment the buzzer went of.

The audience around her went wild when they won, but Joey only slowly clapped her hands. She realised she had just cheated and that was probably not the reason why she had received her power. Besides Wendy had told her to be careful and here she sat in the middle of hundreds of people using her powers. She could slap herself for the head.

She quickly stood up and made her way out of the audience, hoping no-one had seen her using her powers. "Excuse me", she said to everyone as she passed them. When she was finally at the exit she looked on her watch. The kids would be busy on the field and in the dressing room for at least fifteen minutes. Joey decided to take a walk through the now still empty hallways. Trying to get her mind of the cheating thing.

It was nice to be walking alone for a brief moment after the enormous crowdie place she just came out of. She heard nothing but her own footsteps on the floor. Or didn't she? She stopped and quickly turned around, thinking she heard a second pair of footsteps trying to copy her pass. But no-one was there. She shrugged and walked further.

All of a sudden she felt she was grabbed from behind. Her arms were twisted behind her back and a hand was covering her mouth, so she couldn't scream. Joey tried to kick the person that had grabbed her, but it didn't help.

One moment she was a the stadium trying to break free and the next thing she knew she stood in a whole different place. Still in a tight grip she was pushed towards a cage in the middle of what seemed the inside of a mountain. She was roughly pushed into the cage and fell on the sandy floor. "Hey!", she said protesting. She quickly stood up, but the person who had kidnapped her had already locked the cage and was walking away from her. She walked to the barns and shouted: "What the hell is going on here, why did you kidnap me?"

The person kept walking to the other side of the place and Joey said even more louder now: "Come back you coward. You can't just leave me here!" The person stood still and Joey impatiently watched what would happen. Finally he turned around and made his way back to her. She could now see who had kidnapped her and she stepped away from the barns. She knew she was in big trouble. The man looked an awful lot like the ones that harassed her yesterday.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

"Permanent", Gredam shouted jumping up. "No, no, no don't tell me I am gonna look like one of those freaks forever." Nëomie laid a hand on his cheek again and softly kissed his lips. "I think you're cute this way", she said teasing him. Gredam quickly looked in the mirror again, but then smashed it to the ground. "I don't", he said.

He looked at the pieces of glass on the floor and took Nëomie's hand from his cheek. "Can you fix this?", he asked while pointing at his face. She smiled. "Of course I can, I wouldn't change you without saying it if I couldn't would I?" "Hmm maybe not", Gredam said as he let go of her hand.

He suddenly wasn't so sure about Nëomie anymore. 'Why didn't she say what she was going to do?', he wondered. 'Or warn me about the pain?' He looked at her and saw she was waiting for him to say something. "What?", he said annoyed. He heard the sudden change of the tone in his voice and apologised. "Sorry, but this is just a little to weird for me alright? Last time I saw one of them they tried to kill me and now I look like one of the murderers of my friend. And you didn't even asked me if I wanted in the first place."

Nëomie shrugged. "What if I asked? You would have said no and it's the only way for you to get there." "How can you be so sure about that?", Gredam said. "I mean I am sure when you think about it you can come up with more things. I mean it's not like you planned this months ago did you?" "Actually we did", Nëomie answered. "You did?", Gredam said surprised. Nëomie nodded.

Gredam sighed. "Fine if you promise to change me back at the end I guess maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. But what now, do I just walk in there, pretending to be one of them?" Nëomie nodded again. "And how the hell am I going to get there, or know where the place is in the first place?"

"You look like the higher men now Gredam. To really become one, think like one", Nëomie answered. "Can you be more cryptic?", Gredam grumbled. "Think like a higher man?" He concentrated on the mind of one of these creatures, thinking what to do. 'Kill someone? Spy on the masters enemies? Obey the master's orders? The last thing was definitely important, but how to obey someone who you can't find?' He sighed, "I give up, can you give a clue here?"

"Alright, what are the higher man best at?", Nëomie asked. "Slime at the masters", Gredam said serious. Nëomie laughed. "Yes you are right about that, but first they need to get there, won't they?" Gredam nodded. "They are great at disappearing and reappearing, Gredam. They can be anywhere they want in a flash. All they need to do is send their little transporter over there a message", she said as she pointed to Gredam's wrist.

Gredam looked at his wrist and saw his watched was changed when his appearance did. It looked even more complicated than the previous one he had. He just then realises that his entire outfit had changed. No more jeans and a t-shirt, but a black suit with tie was his clothing now. "Just send this thing a message?", Gredam asked nervous. "You know, I suck with electrical equipment."

Nëomie smiled and gently took his arm. She pulled Gredam closer to her and held his hand out. "Now lets see", she said as she looked at all the buttons on the watch. She quickly pushed on a few of them and a boost of light came out of it. "Hmmm not the right one", she said while she pushed a few others. Suddenly the screen on the watch lightened up and showed a tiny menu. "Now that's better", she said as she saw what they had to do.

She took Gredam's other hand and showed him with his fingers what he had to do to get somewhere. It was fairly easy, even Gredam got it in no time. It was like a navigation system for the underworld in a Knight Rider outfit. "Okay", he finally said, "I can do that".

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he hesitated to take off. "Are you sure he would not notice who I am?" "Positive", Nëomie said calm. "He can't see who you are, the only thing that can change his thoughts is you. You have to be in control. You have to believe you are", she looked at the name on his jacket "Z-JELM 20".

Gredam nodded and looked at Nëomie one more time before pushing the buttons of his watch. "To the master", he whispered. The minute he gave his watch that order he shimmered out of the cage where Nëomie and the other hidden ones were and ended up at a more elegant lair. A much bigger one to. Not only saw he an endless long hallway in front of him he also saw a dozen sideways.

Suddenly a group of five higher men walked past him and one of him grabbed him and dragged him along. "You come with me", he said before Gredam could protest. They quickly walked a few minutes in the hallway before making an abrupt turn to the left. They stopped in front of a giant guarded door. The man in front of the group higher men exchanged a few words with the guards and the door opened.

One of the man still dragged Gredam along with him and they entered the room. On each side of the room Gredam saw guards watching them while they walked forward. They stopped in front of smaller door which was strangely enough not guarded. The man who was apparently the leader of the group knocked on the door and Gredam heard a low man's voice say "Enter". They did so and although Gredam never has seen the demon in front of him he immediately recognised him: The Master.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: **

_2003, somewhere in the underworld._

Chris looked at the parchment Josh had handed over to him. "Hmmm okay a map. Is that all you can give me? I mean hello you just said I have to vanquish someone who's very powerful. So powerful he will become the future master of the underworld. I think I do need a little more help than a map of the underworld." "Yes you do", Josh said. "You need hell of a lot of luck, because it isn't going to be easy."

He took the map from Chris and rolled it up. He turned around to put the rope around the parchment again and he slipped a little something in it before he gave it back to Chris. "So good luck", was all Josh said. He shimmered out, leaving a stunned Chris. 'Great', Chris thought as he saw Josh disappearing. He looked at his watch 'I have been here for over three hours and I am still not a step closer.'

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor. _

Chris sighed and orbed back to the manor. Even though it was still early he heard all the sisters were awake and Paige and Phoebe seemed to be busy with something. "What 's going on here?", he asked Paige who was making a potion and stood the most nearby. Paige looked up from her work and said: "Finally, there you are, we've been calling for you for almost half an hour now." "You did?", Chris asked.

Suddenly Piper walked into the kitchen "Christopher Perry, where the hell have you been?", she asked mad. Chris wanted to know first what they were doing but when he saw the look on Piper's face he knew he had to answer her, he had seen that look many times before. "I was vanquishing a demon that I know was going to attack you soon", he said as calm as possible. He didn't wait for a response as he added his own question: "Anyway, what are you all up to?"

"Don't you change the subject young man", Piper went on, but Paige interrupted her. "Same as you apparently", she said to Chris. "Phoebe had a premonition, we need to vanquish a demon. Isn't that great at six in the morning?" Just then Phoebe joined their conversation. "Yes I did, but it was so weird. All I had in my hands were Piper's car keys and I didn't see her in my premonition. Instead I saw the girl we already saved yesterday. Apparently she's still in trouble."

Chris remembered the continuous attacks on young witches the last week. None of them they could save and here he was thinking they saved the girl yesterday. "Did you see any of her harassers?", he asked. "Yes", Phoebe answered, "it was the same one as yesterday, only now there was only one left. I guess we already vanquished the others." "Alright, guess we only have one to vanquish then", he said. But he knew that wasn't true. He was positive they killed them all yesterday so where did this one came from?

"So it looks like you guys have everything under control, what did you need me for?" Chris asked as he looked at the sisters. "Well you were busy with the witches murders weren't you?", Phoebe said. "And you talked to that girl yesterday, the one you thought was the next target. Which I guess you were right about to." She looked surprised. "How did you know she was next anyway?" She shook her head before he could answer. "Never mind. I just thought you wanted to know what I saw. Besides you always want to make sure we are safe, so what better way to know when you come along, right?"

Chris shrugged "I guess". He thought about the girl and how scared she was when they told her they were witches. Something wasn't right in the picture. Until now the only ones attacked by those demons were witches, and Joey obviously wasn't, or she didn't know about it. "So what did you see exactly? I mean where is she attacked this time? Did you see anything familiar?" "No I didn't", Phoebe answered. "It wasn't at all like the place we were yesterday. In my premonition she was already captured. She sat in a cage in what looked like a lair somewhere in the underworld."

"She's already captured?", Chris shouted surprisingly mad. He heard it himself to and quickly added "Sorry I ehm am busy with a lot of things at the moment". He saw they didn't buy that. "Well isn't it logical you would say first, that she's already captured?", he tried to blame them for his sudden outburst. "I mean we are talking about nothing we can't discuss later on, I mean where I was is really not that important", he said while he looked mad at Piper now.

"You know Chris sometimes you can be such a…", Phoebe started but she got a deadly look form Piper and threw her hands in the air. "What is it with you people", she said while she walked to the kitchen table. She took a piece of paper from it and turned back to them. "Paige do you have potions for us all?" "Yep", Paige said as she handed them out. "Alright", Phoebe said "Like I said I don't know where the girl is exactly, but don't worry I wrote a spell to get there." They took each other hands as Phoebe read the words from the piece of paper:

"Guiding spirits,  
Hear my plea,  
Bring us to what I did see."

_2003, somewhere in the underworld._

In a second they were there. Chris let go of the hands of Phoebe and Piper and walked to the middle of the room. He saw the demon looking at the girl in the cage and Chris waved his hand to throw the demon away. He flew through the air and fell down a few yards further. Chris quickly ran towards Joey and he heard the sisters following him.

'They will take care of the demon', he thought as he telekinetically opened the cage. He took Joey's hand, afraid she might ran away from them again. "Hey", he said. "We must stop meeting each other kid, because every time we do you're in trouble."


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: **

_2003, somewhere in the underworld._

And Joey knew that that couldn't mean a good thing. If it wasn't for those other witches she couldn't escape yesterday. And here she was already captured and one of those men in black watched her every move. "Why did you kidnap me?", she repeated, a little less brave now. No response. "Why did you bring me here?", she tried. But the man just paced up and down in front of her.

After another question he stopped walking and stared at her. "You shouldn't talk so much", the man suddenly said. "Or I might need to shut you up." "Whatever", Joey sighed as she walked to the other side of the cage and sat down. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. 'So am I supposed to be waiting here for him to do something or get his little buddies?' she thought.

She saw the man moving away from her again and suddenly she had a thought. 'I can use my power.' She waved her hand and the sand from the ground began to swirl. 'Yes! I can use my power', she thought relieved. She stood up and walked to the door trying to see the lock that was on the outside of it. 'If I can just can get close enough.' She suddenly stopped as she saw the man watching her. 'Does he know?'

"What are you doing?", he asked blunt. "Nothing. Just stretching my legs", she answered. "So am I supposed to be waiting a long time before I find out what this is all about?", she said trying to get something loose from him one more time. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't", he said as he walked to the barns. "But if I were you I would go sit down over there again. And don't try anything stupid, because you might be a powerful little witch I can guarantee you I am much more powerful."

Joey watched the man's face, it was like a poker face, she had no idea if he was bluffing or telling the truth. She knew she couldn't take the risk when she remembered how strong his fellow demons were yesterday. "Fine", she said. "If you need me, I'll be right over there wondering what the hell this is all about." With that she turned around and walked away from him. There was still a slight mark in the sand where she sat before and she took a seat on the same place.

The man kept staring at her and she stared back, trying to get a reaction from him. She didn't get any. All of a sudden she saw people appear in the room. She quickly stood up and curiously walked closer. She recognised the woman from yesterday and the nice guy. "Hey", she said back as he opened the cage. She smiled as he tried to make a joke. "So can you get me out of this place?", she asked impatient as she saw the woman fighting with her kidnapper.

Chris took Joey's hand "I will in a minute", he said as he watched the sisters attack the demon. For some strange reason the demon didn't attack the sisters but only tried to avoid their attacks. Every single bottle of potion they threw he managed to evade. Chris saw the demon looking at him and hesitating to come to him. He didn't, but shimmered out instead.

"Well that went well", Piper said annoyed. She had tried to blow the demon up five times, but she missed him every time. "I think we are dealing with a gymnastics champion", Paige said dry. "Next time we just need cast a spell instead of trying to attack him with things he can evade." Chris had joined them and he raised his eyebrows. "Next time? Let we hope there isn't a next time, alright?", he said pointing to Joey.

Joey stood with them, a little uncomfortable "So there's gonna be a next time? Great. And what am I suppose to do? Wait for him, or them, because apparently there are more then we have seen, to come back for me again." "Well you could...", Chris started "Nah never mind". "What?", Joey asked curious. "You wouldn't want to anyway, didn't you told us yesterday we had to stay away from you?", Chris explained.

Joey thought about it for a brief moment before she answered. "Yeah, sorry about that, I got a little spooked by the idea witches truly exist. But I am not afraid anymore because I found out I am…", she abruptly stopped. She remembered she had to be careful and even though these people saved her two times already she couldn't tell them who she really was. "Someone explained everything to me", she just said.

"Anyway", she said as she turned to Chris "You were saying?" "Right", he said. "Well if they don't mind", he said pointing at the sisters "You can come with us". He saw Paige was trying to say something but he motioned her to let him finish first. "When you are with us we can protect you when they will come for you again. Besides we need to find out why they are after you in the first place, because something just doesn't make sense."

Joey looked at Chris and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Alright, I'll go with you." She looked at the woman and quickly added "I mean when you guys don't mind of course". Paige tried to say something again but Piper looked at her and before Paige could say anything Piper said with a soft voice "No we don't mind. Just give Chris a hand and he'll bring you back."

Joey nodded and gave Chris a hand. Piper and Phoebe took Paige's hand and they all orbed back to the manor. "Wow", Joey said as they were there "That's the second time I have flown today. And I didn't even bring my passport."


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld._

Gredam followed the others into the room of the master. He was surprised of what he saw. The place he just walked through was enormous and guarded by tens of demons. And here he was -the master- the one everyone was scared of and it was just a normal looking guy and there were no guards near. Nothing looked like there was sitting such a powerful man. The man looked ordinary, the room looked ordinary, nothing pointed out that this man or demon was the leader of all evil. But somehow Gredam knew this was him.

The master began to talk to them and Gredam knew he had been right. He recognized the voice from when he was called for and he wondered 'Why is he so special?' Gredam stared at the man and kept thinking 'Why is this man so special that everyone listens to him or is scared of him? His only thread is a power that doesn't even exist yet and he is making sure that it will never exist either. How come no-one can get rid of such an ordinary guy but a future power of three?' Gredam was interrupted in his thoughts as the master began to speak to them.

"We lost a team", the master started. "That's why I called for you. You are going to go further, complete the assignment." He stood up from behind his desk and that surprised Gredam even more. The master seemed to be certain no-one would harm him, he didn't even had a weapon on him. 'Maybe I can just kill him now', Gredam thought. But then he saw the other men around him and knew that wasn't the best plan if he wanted to get out of this place alive.

Suddenly the look on the master's face changed as he thought of something. He knocked his fist on the work desk and he shouted angry: "It was one of those good doers. One of those lame elders who got to the other team. When you have finished your mission you'll go after them. They cannot get away with the murder of my five best man." He took a deep breath to calm down and continued: "You know your mission everyone is working on it right now. We need to find out where they have hidden that little monster. If we don't we all be history in a few years."

He stepped forward to the leader of the man and gave him medallion Gredam recognized. 'Gwen's necklace', he thought surprised 'How did they get a hand on that?' The leader took it and the master said: "Take this to find the kidnapper. I am pretty sure she isn't in this dimension or time so make sure you use the most powerful seeking method there is. You know what I am talking about."

The master turned around and sat down behind his desk. "Now go", he said. When they didn't immediately walked away he lost his temper again and quickly stood up while he pointed his finger to the demon next to Gredam and he saw him turn into ashes. "I said go!", the master was shouting now. "And make sure you find a replacement for that pile of dust over there", he said still pointing to the spot next to Gredam. "Make that three replacements. A team of eight will do for this mission."

The leader nodded not showing any form of emotion when one of his men got vanquished. He turned around and motioned the others to do so to. He walked out of the little room and Gredam followed him. They went passed the guards again and when they got out of what seemed to be the main room they made a turn and followed the long path again.

After a few minute walk they stopped and they got into what seemed to be some kind of dining room. There was space for at least a hundred demons in there. Looking at the large tables full with dirty dishes it was normally filled which so much demons. But at the moment the place was entirely empty. They went through the room in another one, from which the door was subtle hidden in a closet. 'What a maze', Gredam thought as he shook his head.

In the hidden room were more higher men. They all seemed to be busy in some kind of training program. Shooting flame balls at the same time, trying to avoid attacks and trying to kill each other seemed to be the order of the day. The leader of Gredam's little group randomly appointed three men and demanded them to come with him. They did so and they left the room.

They went to the main corridor again and this time they went to a little room nearby with a small table and a few chairs. They were told to sit down and they all did so. 'Finally', Gredam thought as he took a seat and stretched his legs. 'It looks like we just walked a marathon.'

The leader walked to one of the men who seemed to be his personal assistant. Gredam saw how he quickly gave the man the medallion and whispered something in his ear. When the man went away the leader walked to the middle of the room and asked for attention.

When he stood in front of them he quickly recapped what had happened and what they were supposed to do. "If we don't find the girl our end is near. If the master will not kill us because of our failure, the future power of three will", he ended his little elucidation.

At the same moment his assistant came rushing in. "We have found her", he whispered in the leaders ear. "It was as we could expect from the sign they found in the house. They escaped to another time. To February 4th 1991, to be precise."


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: **

_2003, at the Halliwell manor. _

Chris smiled at Joey's dry comment. "I know what you mean. I hate flying and I am so glad I don't have to get in an airplane to get somewhere." He let go of her hand and knew he had to change the subject. "So do you wanna sit down or so? Because we have a lot to talk about. And I have a few questions so we can help you."

"I guess", Joey said as she shrugged. She walked after Chris into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She sat at the point of it and watched the sisters come in. "So how about a little get-to-know-each other round here?", Paige suggested who saw how uncomfortable Joey was looking at all of them except for Chris.

Chris looked at Joey and nodded "Okay", but he thought it might not be the best idea to let the girls speak. 'She ran away from us yesterday when we told her who we were so maybe just names would do for now. On the other hand she did tell us 'someone' explained everything to her and she didn't seem afraid when we were fighting her kidnapper. Okay names and little information on the magical part', Chris decided.

"This is Paige", he said taking charge. He started with her because she stood the closest by. "Hi", Paige said trying to give Joey a reassuring smile. "Phoebe", Chris went on as Phoebe smiley at Joey "and Piper", he ended. "Wow your parents loved the letter P didn't they?", Joey joked. "I mean I guess you are all sisters or so?"

"Yes we are", Piper said as she walked to Joey and sat down besides her. "Now don't get scared all over again, like yesterday, but shall we tell you a little bit about who we are?" "Sure", Joey answered. "I already told Chris I was sorry for what happened yesterday, I am not afraid anymore. Honest."

"Really?", Piper said surprised looking at Chris. He looked back and shrugged. "Alright then so you know about the magical world and how there are demons who are just the most sickest sons of… I mean demons who are bad guys, really bad guys?" "Yeah I do", Joey answered. "Alright, well see us as the exact opposite then. We fight those demons to save innocent people."

She looked at Joey before she went on, she had to know if the girl wasn't spooked. "Not every witch does that, but well we are a bit different. People call use the Charmed ones, because we have a very special power. This is the power of three and when we three as sisters fight the bad guys we are more powerful than when we attack separately. Somehow our powers are doubled or so then, I don't know exactly how it works. Anyway what I just wanted to say is we killed, I mean vanquished, so many demons before and we can do this. We will make sure you're gonna be save."

After Piper had finished an awkward moment of silence followed. "Okay then", Joey finally said as she looked up to Chris. "You were gonna tell me something and you had a few questions." "Yes, yes you're right", Chris said as he sat down opposite Joey. "If you don't understand something just say so and I'll try to explain alright?" Joey nodded.

"I have been tracking down those demons that attacked you yesterday, and one today, for about a week now. You were not the first they went after, kid. Before you they went after six other girls. All about your age and every time I got there I was too late. They already got to the girl and well they finished what they couldn't do to you yesterday."

He looked Joey in the eyes and went on. "I have no idea why they were after those girls. I think they are looking for someone and haven't find the right person yet. Maybe you are that person they were looking for, although I doubt that, because you aren't…" he looked away from her to Piper and she nodded to him, to reassure him he was doing the right thing.

"Anyway", he said "I need to find out why they kill these girls so we can find them before they find the next girl. Or go after you again. So we can stop them before they do even more harm", Chris finished.

Joey shivered when Chris told her the demons killed all those girls and she could be next. She didn't understand what they want from her. Why they were after her in the first place. She now knew they were magical so maybe it had to do with that. 'No that doesn't make sense', she thought. 'I didn't use my powers before I met them, they could not have tracked me down that way.'

"Why do you think they weren't after me?", she suddenly asked Chris when she remembered him saying it could not have been her. "Well all the other girls were witches and you are not", Chris answered. "How do you know I am not?", Joey asked as she felt she was more insulted with that than she thought. She didn't knew she was a witch 24 hours ago but still she felt it was an important part of her.

"Ehm do I have to remind you about your response to us yesterday when we told you we are witches?", Chris asked. "When you are a witch you are born as one and you parents or at least one of them is a witch to. You would have responded otherwise yesterday." "Except if they", Chris started. "Of course, how could I be so stupid. Except if they have blocked your powers."

He looked to the sisters. "That would make sense, doesn't it? I mean the demons are obviously looking for a very powerful witch and it is very logical that her parents would have thought it might be better to let her get to know those powers at an older age."

"So", Chris said as he turned to Joey again "Maybe the last few things didn't make sense to you, but I think you are a witch to. All we have to do is find out if I am right and if so, what your powers are." "You mean powers like this?", Joey bragged as she waved her hand and lifted Chris with chair and all off the floor.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

"Alright", the leader whispered back. "Is everything ready for our journey?" His assistant nodded and the leader turned to the other men. "You know our task. Follow me and we will fulfil it." The men stood up and walked out of the room behind the leader. Gredam was the last person to stood up and he followed them, wondering how they were gonna get to the past.

This time they didn't walk long on the corridor. Instead they took like a zillion sideways and Gredam knew that if he had to find his own way back he was screwed. Luckily the leader seemed to know the place very well and Gredam made sure he didn't loose him out of sight. After what seemed ages but only was half an hour they stopped in front of a iron door.

Gredam saw the assistant taking some kind of card out of his pocket and he pushed it into one of those high-tech devices. They waited as the door slowly opened. When it was finally open they walked into the room and Gredam heard the door closing behind him immediately. There was no way back and they stood in front of another door.

'Great', Gredam thought. 'I ended up at Fort Knox.' He waited again for the door to slowly open, this time after the leader typed in a code on a little computer at the wall. Finally they got to what seemed to be their destination. At least Gredam didn't see another door in front of him.

He saw the witches sign on the wall and was surprised. 'Do demons not have their own way of time travelling? Do they need a witches spell to help them?' They gathered in front of the sign and they all got a little vial in their hands. "We have to throw this all at once, wait for my sign", the assistant said. He mumbled a spell Gredam couldn't even hear flashes of and raised his arm.

"Now", he shouted and they all threw the little vials through the triquetra. The moment they hit the wall the wall began to change. It turned red and a giant hole appeared. The wall looked like boiling lava and the red colours mixed with yellow now. "Is it safe to go through that thing?", Gredam whispered behind his hand to his neighbour. "Of course it is", his neighbour whispered back. "It's just like we practised it."

Everyone walked to the wall and one by one they walked in it. When it was Gredam's turn he hesitated, but he got pushed in by the person behind him. His hand touched the portal and Gredam felt the rest of his body sucked into it. The last person to walk through was the leader. When he was gone the portal closed as if it knew the leader was the last one to go through.

Gredam was practically thrown out of the portal at the other side and had to grab one of the other men to prevent himself from falling down. They waited for the others to come out and finally saw the leader. After him the portal closed and they quickly moved forward. This time they didn't need to go through two computer guarded doors. But only one normal one. When they got out of the room they stood still and Gredam saw the leader doing something to his watch.

The leader looked up and said. "They are probably at the house they left in our time. So we are going to start there. Remember: you may kill everyone except for the little girl. She's too important to the master to just brutally kill. At least for now, when he's done with her it doesn't matter anymore."

He pressed a button on his watch and they were sucked up by at red light. Only seconds later they appeared in the room. It wasn't empty like Gredam saw it in the future. On the contrary. You could see people were living in there. Furniture stood in the living room, a smell of fresh baked cookies filled the house and a newspaper lay on the table. Dated February 4th, 1991.

Gredam saw the newspaper with the date. 'Wow, it worked', he thought. He heard voices coming from a nearby room and when he looked around he saw the other men were already away, probably walking to the noises. Gredam followed them and was surprised by the seize of the house, he had not expected that. Giant closets stood against the walls. Every single one filled with books.

'Pretty impressive', he thought. 'This looks like some kind of ancient library. Maybe I would have liked it if I like reading.' He read some of the titles from the shelves: _How to find your way in Atlantis_, The _Illuminati uncovered_, and _The Philosopher's Stone isn't really a Stone_ and was confused. 'What is that all about?'

He suddenly stopped as he saw the other men in front of him. Well they were invisible to everyone except the other men. Gredam got an elbow in his side and someone whispered to him he had to activate his invisibility to. He was pushing some buttons of his watch and nothing happened. His neighbour got annoyed and roughly grabbed his arm, pushing the right buttons for Gredam to become invisible. "Moron", the man whispered.

Now it was safe for Gredam to get closer to see what was going one. He saw Dronan sitting behind a work desk and Gwen opposite of him. 'I knew it', he thought 'The old fool tricked her.' He heard Dronan say: "Okay, lets talk about you payment" and Gredam was surprised 'She did this for money? Not for him? Maybe there is hope for her. At least if I can get her out of here alive.'


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor._

Chris quickly grabbed the arm rests of the chair as he felt how the chair was lifted in the air – with him on it. "Wohoho put me down", he said scared. "I told you I hate flying." "Ow right sorry", Joey quickly said as she put her hand down. The chair fell down immediately and landed a little hard on the ground. "Whoops, sorry again", she said as she saw the look on Chris' face.

When the chair landed Chris quickly stood up from it, not risking Joey would accidentally lift it in the air again. "So", Chris said trying to avoid the staring looks from the sisters "You do have powers. Why didn't you say so yesterday? Why pretend you didn't know about the magical world?" "Because I really didn't know", Joey answered. "I talked about what happened yesterday with someone and she showed me I was a witch to. She gave me this really cool book from which I learned a few spells and well I found out I could make things fly."

"Why now?", Chris asked surprised. "Like I said usually when someone has powers they grow up with it, but you are what 16 or 17 years old? And you only just found out about them." Joey shrugged, she knew she couldn't tell them the entire truth so just pretending she didn't know was the best for now. "So did that person cast a spell on you? Or something else strange happened yesterday besides the attack? Because apparently your powers were blocked and it maybe helps if I know how and why the were unblocked."

"No", Joey said honest. She knew it didn't start yesterday, but about a week ago with the strange dreams. But it wouldn't be worth mentioning because that was just a part of becoming a witch and not the reason it started now. "So who is that person that explained everything to you?", Chris asked curious. He knew that she might be the clue to what was happening to Joey. If she knew Joey was a witch it wasn't surprising if she knew more.

'O man this is not going well', Joey thought. 'He will not stop asking until he knows everything.' She didn't want to answer any more questions so she yawned an stretched her arms, pretending she was really tired. She looked at her watch and knew it wasn't even strange if she would be tired it was already late in the evening.

Piper saw the girl was tired and she quickly said "We will see further tomorrow Chris". She walked to Joey and motioned the girl to follow her. Joey did so and walked after Piper out of the room and up the stairs. "I know Chris can be a little persistent sometimes, but he means well", Piper said while they walked to the guest room.

She turned on the light in the guest room and asked Joey if she wanted anything before going to bed. Joey shook her head and quickly walked to the bed. Even though she was only pretending moments earlier, she did feel really tired. She took of her shoes, laid down and immediately fell asleep. She didn't even notice Piper standing in the doorway for a few minutes or turning off the light when she knew Joey was fast asleep.

Piper walked downstairs, yawning herself. When she got in the living room. She saw Phoebe and Paige weren't there anymore. Chris was and when he saw her she immediately got him over her. "Why did you bring her to bed?", he asked mad pointing to the stairs. "We need information from her. To help her. Especially now we know she's a witch. She might be the powerful one they are looking for." "Ow relax", Piper said annoyed and tired. "We can do that tomorrow, she'll be safe here for the night."

"Well that's another thing", Chris went on. "Shouldn't we contact her parents or something? That she's here, and safe? They might be worried to death!" "Wow", Piper said surprised. "You actually sound worried yourself. I didn't think you cared about anything but yourself. Well and us of course, but that's only your job."

"Argh… I can't believe this", Chris answered putting his hands on his head of frustration. "You still don't trust me do you?" He threw his arms in the air and said "You know what that's not what we were talking about anyway. We were talking about Joey. And yes I am worried about her, aren't you?" "Well yeah of course, like about any innocent we try to save", Piper answered.

"She's different", he answered. "Anyway again, shouldn't we need to find out where she lives and tell her parents she's alright?" "No I think that is the one thing we need to avoid right now", Piper said. "Why?" "Well she talked about a guardian who told her she's a witch right? So I am guessing she has no parents or at least she's not on speaking terms with them. If they would they would have told her themselves."

Chris nodded. "Okay we need to contact that guardian then." "Again no", Piper said. "It's too dangerous. We don't know that person. Is she to be trusted? Besides you saw how quick the girl changed the subject when she talked about the guardian she doesn't want to say by name. I don't think she wants her guardian to know. Not yet anyway."

"Hmmm okay you win. For now", Chris finally said remembering he had something else to take care of to. "I think I'll be going to bed then. You know where to find me when you need me", he said as he orbed out to his little room in P3. He knew that at the moment he couldn't win an argument with Piper and he had some other business to do also.

He took the map Josh gave him from the back pocket of his jeans. He untied the knot of the rope and spread the map out over his bed. He saw that he didn't only pulled a map out of his pocket, but that there was also something else. Something Josh had been hiding in the map for Chris to find.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: **

_1991, somewhere in San Francisco._

Gredam watched Gwen and Dronan talk and tried to think of a way to get both himself and Gwen out alive. But he knew that wasn't an option, he had to stay undercover for Nëomie. He sighed at the thought of having to choose between those two woman. He realised it was the best for his future to do as Nëomie wanted and he knew Gwen could take care of herself.

Suddenly she stood up and they walked to the door. Gredam and the other men quickly stepped aside not wanting any of those two accidentally bumping into the invisible intruders. They couldn't let them know they were there yet, not before they knew where the girl was. They knew from the elder's action in the future he would not be easily to persuade so they hoped they maybe heard by accident where she was hided. But they didn't.

Dronan let Gwen out of the door and the men stayed with Dronan, knowing she brought the child to him for him to take care of it. They were very wrong. Before they got to the house Pelward took off with the child. Bringing her to a big house on the other side of San Francisco. There he laid her in a bed and covered her with a blanket so she could sleep on. He made himself coffee in the kitchen and watched at the child sleeping one more time before he walked to the living room and turned on the television.

Hours later Gwendolyn walks in the house and find Pelward asleep on the couch. She smiles as she sees him laying there with his mouth half open and making a snoring sound. She walked passed him on the tip of her toes and went to P.J.'s room. When she saw the girl was still sleeping she silently walked out of the room again into the living room. She turned of the television which was still on and got a few blankets out of the linen closet of what would be her room and laid them over Pelward.

When she was done she walked to what her new bedroom again and turned on the lights. She looked at the place and even though it wasn't big she knew it would do for her. She didn't need much. There was a bed, a table with chair and a linen closet and that was more that fine. She had brought no personal belongings with her so the space was big enough for now.

Gwen sat down on the bed and thought of what she and Dronan had discussed. Not what they discussed just now, but a few days ago. 'I don't know if I can do all that', she thought worried. Dronan had asked a lot from her but not without knowing she couldn't handle it. He knew she could. And Gwen realised he wouldn't ask her without a reason. He could have asked thousands of others. But he choose her.

Thinking of her three hour long chat with Dronan she closed her eyes and relived it. She needed to follow every instruction he had given her carefully. But she wasn't very good at remembering things and she didn't had a list or anything because Dronan said that could fall in the wrong hands. Gwen laid down on the bed and tried to relax. She had to remember everything he said. She just had to.

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

She was in her house when she saw Dronan orb in. It had been a long time since she had seen him and they never had met in the underworld, so she was quite surprised when he just showed up. "Hi Gwen", he said with smile. "How have you been?" Not waiting for an answer he said down on a chair and continued. "I need your help, it's a matter of life and dead. For all of us."

"Ehm okay", she said as she stood still in front of him. "Do you know the Halliwells?", Dronan asked her. "Well yeah of course", she answered. "Everyone know them." "Good, good", the Elder said. "You need to help them." "Me, help them?", Gwen asked surprised as she pointed to herself. "You mean that I, a demon, am asked to help the ones who are a threat to me?" She shook her head. "No Dronan, I can't help you this time, sorry."

"You will", Dronan said. "You have to. Only then you will have a future." "Huh?", Gwen said making a questioning face. "They are the ones who a threat to my future, to every demon's future. Why would helping them do the exact opposite?" "Because they can get rid of an even bigger threat." "How?", Gwen asked curious. "The three young Halliwells will be even more stronger than the Charmed ones. In a not so far future one of the Charmed ones will die and then the young Halliwells well be the new even bigger power."

"So they will be even more dangerous to me", Gwen interrupted. "Not necessarily, no", Dronan said. "But for someone else they will be, for the master." "I have nothing to do with him." "Not yet, not yet Gwen. But Gredam will soon and he will be in great danger. You won't want that to happen, do you?"

"What does he have to do with this", Gwen asked, suddenly very interested. Dronan knew very well how much Gwen cared for the green demon. "He will be the one asked to kidnap one of the kids, because the new power of three will mean the end of the master. This will make Gredam the biggest new target for the Charmed ones and you know what that will mean."

"Okay so I have to prevent him from kidnapping a kid?" "No, you have to let him kidnap the kid and then bring yourself and the child in safety. I will make sure Gredam will be alright." "I don't understand, why do I have to take care of the kid? Can't I just prevent Gredam from kidnapping a child and stay out of this?"

"Gwen sit down, and I'll explain everything, just be a little patient here, alright?", Dronan said sighing.


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: **

_2003, at P3. _

Chris looked surprised at the piece of jewellery in his hand. 'Wat's this doing here', he thought. 'Would it accidentally got into the map?' He shook his head, he knew nothing was an accident with Josh. 'Okay so what am I gonna do with this? Will it bring me to the master?' He looked at the necklace carefully, if he could find hidden clues or something else to help him. Nothing of it all, I looked like a very normal necklace.

He looked back at the map and suddenly it hit him. 'Of course I need to scry for something.' he thought. He went to the small closet besides the bed and he threw all the stuff out of it. He went through it until he found what he needed. A scrying crystal. He attached the necklace to it and scryed above the map Josh gave him. He did so for a few minutes but nothing happened. 'So far for that idea', he thought disappointed.

Suddenly it hit him. Maybe he didn't need to scry for something or someone in the underworld. He went through the mess besides his bed again and took a map out of it. This time when he scryed with the crystal it almost immediately fell on the map. It was pointing to San Francisco. 'Hmm that's interesting', he thought as he quickly searched for a more detailed map of San Francisco. He found one and this time the crystal pointed out in what part of the city he had to be.

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

Chris orbed to the place and saw it looked familiar. Behind him was the basketball field where they were fighting demons only a day ago. It wasn't a very friendly neighbourhood and it was in the middle of the night so Chris quickly walked to the door in front of him. He didn't feel the need to wait for someone to respond to the call so he just orbed in. He ended up at a living room in which a small light was still on. 'Okay and what am I doing here?', he thought as he looked around the place.

He silently walked out of the living room, trying to find someone who was living in the house. They might have an idea where the necklace came from. On the tip of his toes he passed the kitchen and saw the only way to go now was a stairs. He wanted to go upstairs when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hold it right there", he heard a woman's voice said on a stringent voice. Chris stopped and slowly put his hand in the air while he turned around.

He turned around and was relieved to see it was an elderly lady. Probably the person who lived here and she must think he's a burglar. "I can explain", he started. But he didn't need to explain himself, because the woman did something he didn't expected. She stared at him as if she was seeing a ghost. After an awkward silence she motioned him to come with her to the living room where she put on a bigger light.

When she had done it she turned to Chris again. She laid her hand on his face and looked into his eyes, she recognised those green eyes from a mile distance. "O my", she said. "You must be the other young Halliwell." "Woah", he said as he quickly stepped aside and took the hand of his face. "Who are you?" "I am the one who's necklace you've got in your left pocket", she said as she pointed to the bump in the pocket of his jeans.

"Really?", he asked. "So where did you forgot it, or was it stolen?" "It was taken from me by one of the higher men", Wendy said. "But I knew someone would bring it back", she said with a smile as she held up her hand. "Wait a minute, how can I be sure it belongs to you? That you are telling the truth?", Chris said suspicious. "You can't, all you can do is trust my word when I say that I know where your missing sister is."

Suddenly Chris was all ears. "What do you know about that?", he snapped at her, thinking she had a part in it all. How else could someone in this time would know about it? "Calm down, take a seat", Wendy said as she sat down herself. "First about you. I heard rumours you might have come from the future and when I saw your eyes I knew who you are. They look exactly like your sisters'."

"So you know her?", Chris said a little softer now as he sat down. "Yes I do", Wendy answered. "Pretty well actually." "So you know where she is, right? Where is she?", he asked impatient. "And how do you know her anyway?" "One answer at a time", Wendy said. "When she was kidnapped by demons I took her away from there. I was send by an elder to protect her from the master and his servants."

She went on: "Like you came to the past, we went to the past to. We arrived thirteen years ago. And since then we have been living in this house." "Thirteen years ago? That means she's fifteen now. And she's been living here for all those years?", Chris asked. "Yes that's correct", Wendy said.

Suddenly it hit Chris, but he bit on the inside of his cheek before he dared to ask "Any chance she's into basketball? Or has been missing for the last few hours?" "Yes and yes", Wendy said. "So you already found her, didn't you? I knew she was in safe hands."


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

"Okay", Gwen said as she took the chair opposite Dronan. He waited until she said down and started to explain. "The master gets more powerful by the day and becomes soon a threat to not only the mortals and good guys, but also to the demons. It will go so far he wants to get rid of everyone except for a few of his most loyal servants. It has been prophesised that by that time only the new power of three can stop him. He knows that, he has heard of the prophecy to. That's why he wants to kidnap one of the young Halliwells. With him or her gone they can never form the powerful power to destroy him in the future. Without the child we are all doomed", he ended pessimistic.

Gwen didn't say anything for minutes, she had to think it all over, because it didn't made sense to her. She understood why she had to help but she also knew that this was choosing from two bads. But she finally decided to do as Dronan wanted her to do. Apparently the new power of three was the only power to get rid of the master and Gwen was sure there were more ways to get rid of the Halliwells after that.

'And of course', she thought 'I am not important to them, they may not even be a threat to me, however the master will be.' "Okay I'll do it", she said. "I knew you would", Dronan replied. "So what exactly do I need to do? I mean you said kidnapping the kid, after Gredam did, but how do I do that?"

"Well first of all you make sure you get to know when exactly it will happen, it won't be much trouble to get that information from Gredam I assume?" "No he always tells me everything, besides he talks in his sleep", Gwen answered. "Good", Dronan said. "Well you know he's not the best with kids so what if you offered to him you'd baby sit the little one until the master says where to take her?"

Gwen nodded and listened when Dronan continued. "And then of course you need to escape. Don't worry I have everything you need for that. There is this abandoned house I used to come and there you can go to. You need to say a spell I'll give you soon and you need to draw a sign. When you do so a portal will open which will bring you to another time."

"Another time?", Gwen asked as her mouth dropped open. "Even if I can do that, what the hell am I going to do there?" "Raise the kid", Dronan said. "Me? Raise a kid?", Gwen went on even more surprised. "I just thought I had to get it from Gredam and that was it. Can't it stay with you guys in the elder havens?" "That's no place for a kid to grow up", Dronan said. "No, we want him or her to have a life as normal as possible until the kid is strong enough to defeat the master. And I am positive you are qualified for the job Gwen, I know you better than you know yourself. Besides you've got to admit you'd like to take care of a little kid, don't you?"

She thought about it and Dronan was right again. How could he know she wanted a kid, but Gredam didn't? "So raising a kid is not something you do for a few months, how long exactly is this job going to take?" "About fourteen years", Dronan replied as if it was no big deal. "Fourteen years? And what do I get in return for giving up so many years of my life?"

"Well is having a life not enough? Or the fact you get the possibility to raise a kid as if it was your own?", Dronan asked. "You save Gredam this way, and because you are in the past you don't miss anything. After fourteen years you will return to the same time and date that you left. You get a chance to live another life for those years and return to your old one as if nothing has happened."

"Okay but how do I raise the kid? I don't have any experience, any money nor do I know how to handle the witch's powers." "Don't worry Gwen, I thought of everything", Dronan said. "First about the powers. We will block them; until he or she is sixteen everything will be normal, no magic in your lives. We also have make sure no-one will find out, so we will have to change the name of the kid as well as birthday etcetera. Nothing may look like he or she is in anyway related to the Halliwells."

"You need to remember the things I am going to say now very carefully. The oldest one is called Wyatt, but will become Matt. The other boy is Chris but will be named Perry and the little girl's name is P.J. but will be Joey. You can remember that, can't you? You don't have to worry about the powers, because like I said they will be blocked. When the time is near they will reveal themselves and around that time I will inform you about other important things in how to explain everything to the kid."

"Huh so I am really gonna take care of it, aren't I?", Gwen said thinking it all through. "First lesson Gwen, pretend you actually care for the kid and don't call him or her it. That's not believable."


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: **

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

Chris was in shock when he found out he already had found his sister. He wanted to go straight back to the manor to tell her who he was, but he knew he had to get information from the woman in front of him first. And that he needed to get rid of the master to. That way everything would be reversed and he wouldn't miss all those years with his sister. And his dad, he thought with pain in his heart. He also knew that P.J. or Joey, as apparently her name was now, was in safe hands with the sisters at the moment.

"So uhm… Joey is P.J.", he said even though he knew the answer. Wendy nodded as she watched Chris. "So who are you and why did you take her away from us?", he asked. "I already told you I didn't take her away Chris", Wendy said. "You know who did. And I saved her from those demons and brought her up in another time, far away from the danger." "Why not just bring her back to us? My family could have taken care of it, when they knew what was going on."

"No they couldn't", Wendy said repeating what Dronan told her years ago. "The only ones who can destroy those demons are you and your siblings, that's the reason why you were in danger in the first place. I had to get her save so she would grow up and her powers could develop themselves until she was strong enough to defeat the master."

"Hmmm okay", Chris said. "And who were you again?" "I haven't told you that yet, you know that, but I will", Wendy answered Chris' suspicious question. "Like I said I was send by an elder to do this. I myself am not one of those kind. I had other personal reasons to help her. My name is Gwendolyn, but to your sister I am aunt Wendy. There's no need for you to know any more of my life. All you need to know is that I care for your sister and I did my best to bring her up as good as possible."

A silence followed and she saw Chris was obviously waiting for her to give him an answer to all his questions. "That's all I know and all I can tell", she said. "You will be the one who has to explain everything to Joey. I did my job, from here on you have to finish it. If you can get rid of the master in this time you will change the future. He will not be after you guys and none of this would have ever happen. It's all up to you now kid. Good luck." With that she stood up and left Chris alone in the living room.

Chris sighed and looked how Wendy walked away. Still sitting he orbed himself back to the manor, where it was now very quiet. Everyone was sleeping. He silently walked to the guest room and opened the door. He leant against the side of the door and crossed his arms when he watched his sister fast asleep. He felt so relieved he found her, all those years they thought she was dead, but here she was very alive.

He wished he could stand there forever. Everything was fine right now. They didn't need to fight demons, the danger seemed so far away. But Chris knew that that wouldn't be for long. The master's servants would come back for her fast and she needed to be prepared by then, he had to tell her all he knew.

But first he needed a decent sleep himself. He didn't want to go all the way to P3, he needed to be with Joey when she would wake up. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and turned around until he found a comfortable position in it. He kept watching the girl until he was to tired to keep his eyes open.

He fell asleep in the chair and that's how Piper found him the next morning. "Chris?", she said surprised as she walked into the room. He quickly jumped up at the noise and suppressed a yawn as he opened his eyes. "Yes, what's up?", he said as he looked at his sister from the corner of his eyes. She was still there, fast asleep. "What the hell are you doing here?", Piper asked surprised. "Have you been here all night? Did something happen at P3?"

"No everything is fine at P3", Chris answered as he pushed the sides of his shirt that were pulled out back in his pants. "I just wanted to make sure the girl would be safe so I thought I'd keep the guard." "Huh, really?", Piper answered surprised. Chris never showed before he did care for anyone but himself besides purely as their whitelighter. But she didn't say it out loud, it might discourage him to be the new nicer guy he seemed to become. "Good for you", she just said.

"So what's on today's program? Anything you need to inform us about?" "Well as a matter of fact yes, I could really use your help", Chris answered not noticing the sarcasm in Piper's voice. "But I first need to talk to Joey. I think I figured out a few things for her and she really needs to know as much about her powers as possible before she will be attacked again."

Joey woke up and heard the last few things Chris said. 'Before I get attacked again?', she thought annoyed. 'Great.' She wished she could pretend she was still asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with all that stuff for at least another few minutes but she saw Piper watching her and she said a quiet "hi" before she sat up on the bed.

"You wanted to talk?", she asked while she looked at Chris. "Yeah", he sighed. "But in private", he added while he looked at Piper. "Fine", she answered. "I know when I am too much." When Piper walked out of the room Chris closed the door and sat down besides Joey on the bed. "So", he said not knowing how to start.


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: **

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

"Okay don't call it _it_, I can do that", Gwen said. "I mean don't call her or him it", she corrected herself. "Anyway you explained what I should do with the magic from the kid, but how about me?" "Obviously you can't do anything demon like or anything magical for that matter", Dronan said. "No need to block you powers, I am sure you will not use them for the wrong reasons. Besides you'll be to busy anyway."

"Busy with what?", Gwen asked suspicious as she saw the enigmatic look on Dronan's face. "Well take care of the kids of course", he replied with a huge smile on his face. "Wait a minute, kids? Plural? Don't tell me I have to look out for all three Halliwell brats", Gwen said annoyed. "Nope, no Halliwells, not even magical kids. But you need a cover don't you? Well what do you say if I tell you I found a nice foster home which needs a new owner, huh?"

"Hahaha you're joking right?" Gwen stared at Dronan and saw he wasn't. "O boy", she said "Why did you come to me for this kind of thing anyway Dronan? I am sure you know enough good doers who would be willing to help you." "True, but you know me, I wanted to give you this chance. So are you taking it or not?" "I dunno, are you sure no demon will find out who I am?" "O right, almost forgot", Dronan said as he took a picture out of the pocket of his coat. "On it was a chubby older lady. "Her name is Wendy, what a coincidence is it? You are going to take over her life. The woman died a few days ago, but no-one knows it yet."

Gwen looked at the photo. "So that will be me for the next fourteen years? I am suddenly not so sure anymore if I want to do this." "And why not? The kids will not care how what you look like and when you return to your other life you can become just as you are now again. Gredam will never find out what you looked like", Dronan tried to convince her. "Just think about all those kids you are going to make happy, huh? What are they going to do without you? People are not actually standing in line when it comes to take over a foster home."

She looked at the picture one more time and Dronan saw Gwen's appearance changing. He smiled as he watched her. She stood up and walked to her mirror. She sighed when she saw her reflection, but she also thought about those kids. "Okay I will do it, I will not take it back again."

"Good now the last thing you need to know for now is that I know a few things that are going to happen after when you came to the other time. The higher men will come after you, but don't worry I'll be there too. We just need to make sure they won't expect that you will also be the one to actually bring the child up. They need to think you did it for another reason, like money."

"Sounds logical, how do we do that?" "The minute you arrive with the child I'll make sure my assistant Pelward will bring him or her to the foster home, you and I are going to have a nice fake chat to get those guys confused. After that I am positive they will stay with me, looking for the child and you can get away and take your new life."

"Okay I understand. How about things I need for the child when it grows up, will you take care of that either?" "Yes I will. We will stay in contact during all those years, so whenever you need something I can help you out."

"I think that was it for now", Dronan said as he stood up. "Are you sure you can do this and want to do this?" Gwen nodded. "Good now change your appearance back and try to find out when Gredam will be kidnapping the kid." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and said: "Learn this spell by heart and learn how to draw the witches sign, the triquetra. Make sure you've got that under control, else nothing will work."

Gwen nodded. "Now in the corner of the paper is an address. That's where you must go to on the day you get the child. The next time we speak it will be in that house, only on another time. You have to go to February 4th in the year 1991, okay?" Gwen nodded and took the piece of paper. When Dronan orbed out she changed her appearance back and sat down in the chair, reading the spell from the paper.

_1991, somewhere in San Francisco. _

Gwen opened her eyes and knew that she had done everything she needed to do so far. The next thing was becoming her new self, Wendy. She walked to the mirror and thought of the chubby woman she had seen a pic of only days ago. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw her reflection had changed. "Well hello Wendy", she said quietly. She walked to the bed and fell asleep.

For the coming fourteen years she'd become even more Wendy than she ever could have imagined. She loved raising the kids, and she especially had a weakness for Joey. She hardly missed Gredam or her old life and only the frequent chats with Dronan remembered her about the magical world. Until Joey got attacked and Gwen knew the higher men had found them.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor. _

Joey waited for Chris to start talking, but he didn't. "So", she repeated his last word to break the uncomfortable silence. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yes, I do", Chris finally said. "How about I start with a little story about myself?" "Ehm okay", Joey replied. It wasn't what she was waiting for, but if it would make him feel more comfortable she was willing to listen.

"Well you might have noticed I am a witch too. My family is very powerful and therefore we were, and are, always in danger", Chris started. "When I was little some powerful demon found out that me and my siblings were a threat to him in his future. He thought the only way to survive was to destroy my family. He killed my little sister and what that my family did was destroyed."

Chris sighed before he went on. He had never told anyone about his feelings. "After that my dad was hardly home anymore and when he was he just ignored me. I know he blames me for what happened to my sister. They wanted to kill me, but when I heard them coming I hide myself, so they took my sister instead. And after my mom died when I was fourteen my brother lost it all. He became evil just like them. I know that he always had acted strange, but I never expected this."

He thought about it again, still not knowing if the dead of their mom was what had triggered it. "Anyway. Where I come from the world is now half destroyed. And if I don't stop my brother the other half will follow soon. Therefore I and someone else decided we had to prevent that all from happening. I went to the past to keep an eye on my brother, who's now only a little baby." He saw the surprised look on Joey's face when he talked about going to the past and added "So here I am. The little kid in this house is actually my older brother and the woman are my mother and aunts, only they don't know it."

"Wow", Joey said. "And I thought I had a strange life story", she silently added. But not silent enough, because Chris heard her and he laughed while he went on: "Yeah that's the other thing I wanted to talk about." "Huh, what do you know about me?", Joey asked suspicious.

"Well first of all I went to the place where you grew up and I talked to the nice old lady there." "You talked to Wendy?", Joey interrupted. "Yes I did and she gave me the last missing pieces of the puzzle I needed to solve. I now know why these demons are after you and…"

"Why?", Joey interrupted again. "Woah, let me finish my sentence will you?" "Sorry." "Okay what was I saying?", Chris asked. "O right, why they are after you. Well like I said you are a witch, a very powerful one. Apparently you are the only one who can destroy a certain demon."

"Wait a minute, I heard that before. You just said that you and your siblings were the only ones to be ably to get rid of a specific demon." "Yep", Chris said smiling, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would find out. "So any chance that's the same demon?", Joey asked carefully.

"When Chris nodded Joey stared at him, stunned. "But… but… you just said your sister died." "Well we thought she, I mean you, did. Because you've been missing for so many years. How should we have known you were growing up in a completely different time?" "So you are like my brother?", Joey asked a little less careful. "Yeah", he said with a smile. "Cool", she said as she impulsively gave him a hug.

When she finally let go they stared at each other. "This is pretty cool huh?", Joey asked. "Yes it is", Chris answered smiling to Joey.

Suddenly Joey thought of something and she bit on her bottom lip, while she thought how to ask it and if she really wanted to know the answer anyway. Chris saw something was wrong and bend forward to her. He looked her in the eyes and asked: "Hey what's with the sad face? What's wrong?"

"If you are my brother and your mother is one of those woman in this house, that means that she's my mother to, doesn't it?" "Yes that's is true", Chris replied as he realised her problem. "But she doesn't know who I am and she can't find out who you are to. I am sorry, but when we can go back to the future you'll get to see her. She just can't know right now. I can't change the future that much."

"Changing your brother isn't much?" "Well yeah it is, but that's the only thing I can change, besides that's not just for me, but to save many others. I am sorry", Chris said with pain in his heart. He himself wanted just as bad that he could tell Piper who he was and how much he had missed her.

"So which one is her?" Joey continued her questions. "Piper, the woman who was just with us in this room." Joey swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought about Piper as her mother. She sighed. "So what exactly is left for us to do before we can go back? Because I don't know how long I can pretend to her I am a total stranger."

"Well I think we only need to get rid of that one demon, the master he is called. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be kidnapped and our family wouldn't become such a mess. Maybe we even save Wyatt, that's our brother, that way. I know where to find the master, but you need to gain all of your powers first."

Chris hesitated before he went on. "And for that we need the sisters. Do you think you can face them already? Without letting them know who you are?" Joey sighed but nodded. She wasn't sure at all how she'd react when she'd see her mom again, but at least Chris was with her to prevent her from saying anything stupid. He smiled at her and helped her of the bed. They walked out of the room, down the stairs towards the voices in the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor _

When they entered the kitchen an amazing smell came towards Joey. She sniffed the smell and looked at Chris. "Wow, does it always smell so good around here?" Piper heard them coming in and said "Well speaking about the devils, anyone want breakfast?" "Yes", Chris said with a smile to Joey. "And yes I am hungry", he said while he turned to Piper. He saw Joey didn't know how to go on from there, so he took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. "Just try to act as normal as possible", he whispered in her ear when he saw she couldn't take her eyes of Piper.

Joey looked away from Piper and focussed her attention on the food that was standing on the table. Hungry as she was she dished up pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast. Within no time the full plate was empty and she saw Piper, Paige and Chris staring at her. "What?", she asked as she shrugged. "I haven't eaten in a while. Besides my guardian maybe sweet and she always manages to give me enough to eat, but she's just not such a good cook."

Piper smiled. "It's okay, I am glad you like it. Want me to make something else for you?" "Ehm… no. No thanks, I mean", Joey stuttered. She pushed the plate away, pretending she was full so she didn't had to talk to Piper anymore. She turned to Chris and asked. "So what's next? Do you already have a plan? And how do I get all the powers you said I need?"

Just then Phoebe walked in and heard what Joey said. "What powers? Do you have more?" "I think so", Joey answered. "I just got powers and they are still developing." "I know how you can get your powers", Phoebe said. "I lost mine once, and I still have the spell somewhere I used when they were restored. I am sure that with a few minor adjustments you can use it to. C'mon", she said as she offered her hand to Joey.

Joey looked doubtful at Chris but he nodded to her "It's okay, go with her", he said. "In the mean time I'll explain to Piper and Paige what we are going to do, okay?" Joey nodded and stood up. She followed Phoebe out of the kitchen back upstairs again, while Chris explained the situation to the sisters as much as he could without telling them who Joey really is.

"I found out that she's a very powerful witch. The reason her powers were blocked is because a demon called _the master_ is after her. He couldn't find her this way and now she's old enough to face him slowly her powers return. I don't know for sure if she can handle this on her own, so I will go with her. Wanna help me?", Chris quickly said to Piper and Paige.

Meanwhile Joey went to the attic with Phoebe. She stood at the doorway waiting, while Phoebe was flipping through a large book on a small table. She got impatient and walked closer. She recognised the book and said surprised "Hey the book of shadows". "Yes the book of shadows", Phoebe repeated as she looked up at Joey for a brief moment. "Do you know it?", she asked, still looking for the spell. "Yes, I have one to", Joey answered.

"Ah got it", Phoebe suddenly said. "Okay so this won't work for you, because you didn't got attacked. So I have to change what was taken from the attack, into… ehm…", she bit on the top of the pencil, while she thought of what she could use for the last sentence. Suddenly she jumped up and wrote a little something next to the spell in the book. "Now read this out loud", she said to Joey.

Joey took the book from Phoebe and silently read the spell. When she knew for sure it was the right spell she said the words out loud:

"Powers of witches rise,  
come to me across the skies.  
return my magic,  
give me back,  
all that I didn't know I had."

The moment she said the last word she got surrounded by white lights. Only for seconds, before they disappeared. Only Phoebe had seen they went into Joey. When the lights disappeared Joey said disappointed "Was that all? I expected a little more magic. O well, how do I know if it worked?"

"Good question", Phoebe said as she looked at the girl. "I actually have no idea, since I didn't know what your powers were to begin with. Well except for telekinesis of course. You know the thing with which you let Chris fly with chair and all", she smiled at the thought of how Chris began to panic. And that for a whitelighter who orbs in and out all the time.

"I know we discovered the powers of me and my sisters when we got mad or afraid, it was linked to our emotions. So I guess I just need to scare you", Phoebe said with a wink. "Or we can of course go downstairs so I know what Chris has to tell and see from there. I know for sure you have your powers, all that is left for us is to activate them somehow", she said as she took Joey's hand and walked down the stairs.

Chris was just done talking - both Paige as Piper agreed to help the girl - when he saw Phoebe walk in and he curiously asked: "Did it work?" "I think so", she answered. "We will know for sure when her emotions will take over at some point. I say we just go after the demons that were after her, I am positive she'll kick their butts", she said as she wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulders giving Joey some confidence. She needed it for what was about to happen.

"One demon", Chris corrected her. "But you're right. We are going to kick some butt. Paige, Piper, you'll make the potions? I need to talk to Phoebe and Joey." Paige nodded and took Piper's hand and walked to the kitchen sink. Chris took Phoebe's and Joey's hand and orbed to the living room.


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: **

_2008, somewhere in San Francisco._

Gwen already knew it was a matter of days before they would be found. When Dronan had come to block Joey's powers years ago he had told her that the powers would be released around the age of 16 and that that will work like a magnet on demons, and especially the higher men.

He had also told her to contact him immediately after that. So after her chat with Joey –where she explained everything and gave her the book of shadows- she did so. Dronan told her he already had heard in and that everything worked out better than expected.

The Halliwells where the ones to who had found the girl and helped her. It wouldn't be long before the other one from the future would figure out who she was and they could go after the master. "That means you can go back Gwen, to your old life and Gredam", Dronan ended.

Gwen swallowed a lump in her throat when Dronan said that. "What about the kids?", she asked him. "I mean Joey is going to be alright but what about Michael? Or Lily? Or Hayley? They need someone to take care of them, don't they?" Dronan nodded. "You once said to me people aren't exactly in line for such a job", Gwen went on.

"My dear Gwen", Dronan said, laughing on the inside. "I can't force you to give up Gredam and your other life forever, can't I?" "Well no", Gwen said surprised she didn't feel much when he talked about Gredam. "But what if I decide to do so myself? Making that decision I mean." "Well I can't stop you Gwen and I see no reason to do so either. If this is what you truly want."

Gwen looked away from Dronan, out of the window into the dark streets of the night. She knew she loved the kids and what she did right now, just why didn't she miss her old life? She looked back at Dronan and knew why. Through the years she'd began to love him. 'How could that be possible?", she thought. An old non-aging demon and a man who died and has been a do-gooder for over a century. She sighed.

"Gwen?", Dronan said concerned as he saw the sad look on her face. "What's wrong? Aren't you sure you want to do this?" He walked towards her and laid his hands on her cheeks. She looked away form him and suddenly Dronan felt what she felt.

He quickly moved his hands away from her. "No", he said more to himself than to her. "I mean we have known each other for ages. And we are too different." He was confused about his own feelings and orbed out before she could respond to that.

_1991, somewhere in San Francisco _

The higher men wandered around the house, but couldn't find anything related to the missing Halliwell kid. "Damn", the leader cursed. "We have to go back", he said through their minds. "But can't we torture the elder a bit?", one replied with an evil smile. "To get information of course", he quickly added as he saw the look on the leaders face. "No, you moron! It's the same elder that got rid of the first team, we have to go back. Now!"

Still invisible they walked back to the living room. The room where they went to after they came out of the portal hours ago. This time they didn't use potions or other things whatsoever to open this portal. The leader walked to the triquetra and laid his hand in the middle of the sign. He whispered a few words in a language Gredam didn't understood and the drawing began to glow a red light.

The leader did a step back as the portal opened. When he was sure it was fully open he motioned the other men to walk through it. Gredam watched in surprise what was happening. He didn't understood why the portal was so easy to access. He didn't ask because he didn't want to stand out, so he just followed the other men through it.

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

On the other side he saw they were at another time, if it was the right one he didn't know, but at least it looked different. He saw a few of the others pressing their watches again and he cursed on the inside, feeling uncomfortable about not knowing what to do. He still had no idea how it worked. He walked a little closer to the person next to him and snooped at the watch.

He repeated what he saw. Pushing the same buttons he suddenly saw the menu appear. Gredam saw he understood what he had to do and was relieved when he saw a red light coming out of his watch. He felt himself transporting and was back at the underworld in no time.

The leader looked furious and angry walked out of the room with the two steal doors. The others followed him without saying a word. After a few minutes Gredam recognised the road. They were going to the master. When they were there the leader said while steam was almost coming out of his ears: "Guess what, the same elder was there. Waiting for us and he has made the girl disappear".

"I know", the master said when he turned around. In his hand he had a small wooden box. All the men except for Gredam knew what it was. In it is one of the most important powers of the master. It made him see flashes of what was to come. It brought him the same powers as a seer, only for just a brief moment. That's how he knew about the new generation of the power of three and that's how he now found out about he girls disappearance.

"I saw a vision from the girl, 13 years after she went to the past. Apparently she stays there. I felt her gaining her powers. She was playing basketball with some human kids and looked very vulnerable. If you will go to that time and place, you've got her."


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor._

"Okay", Chris quickly recapped to Phoebe. "We need to vanquish a demon called the master, who's after Joey here. He's very powerful so we can use your help to." "Sure", Phoebe replied as she smiled to Joey who seemed to look uncomfortable for some reason. "Hey are you alright?", she asked as she brushed the girl's hair. "Don't worry, we will help you." Joey smiled back, trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"So", Phoebe asked as she turned to Chris "What did you want me here for? Shouldn't we just be helping the other two?" "Well", he said. "I thought maybe you could help out Joey. You know, prepare her. We don't all need to make potions at the same time, do we?" No, but she doesn't know her powers and I don't either. What exactly do I need to do then?" "I don't know", Chris replied as he shrugged. "Just talk witch stuff." "Very clear Chris", Phoebe said sighing.

She looked at Joey and wanted to ask her something when Chris took Joey's hand and led her a little away from Phoebe before he whispered "I hope it's okay I have brought you and Phoebe here. I thought seeing the circumstances you maybe had to stay away from Piper for now." Joey nodded. She wanted to see her mom, but she knew Chris was right. She'd probably couldn't hold her tongue anyway. And even though Phoebe was family to, it seemed easier to pretend she was someone else to her.

Chris and Joey walked back to Phoebe who asked suspicious "What was that all about?" "Nothing", Chris said. "I just asked her to look out for you", he added winking. Phoebe rolled her eyes and ignored Chris' remark. She took Joey's hand and let her to the chairs. "So what do you wanna know?", Phoebe ask Joey.

Chris watched them and then he orbed to the kitchen. "How are the potions coming?", he asked impatient when he walked behind Piper and Paige. Paige jumped up form Chris' sudden appearance and accidentally dropped a vial. "Damn", she cursed as she gave Chris a deadly look.

"O we are doing just fine", Piper said as she filled the last vial. She turned to Paige and said while pointing it the floor. "You are going to clean that up yourself, right?" "But Chris…", Paige started. She sighed as she saw how Piper ignored her and turned to Chris. "So how about you?", Piper asked. Done with the spell?" "O shit", Chris said as he slapped himself on the forehead. "I forgot, sorry."

Joey was laughing when Phoebe told her all kinds of weird but fun things that happened when they discovered their magic, or actually the other way around. When the magic discovered them. In this way Phoebe wanted to let Joey know it wasn't just scary stuff that came along with her new powers and getting to know the magical world.

That moment Chris walked in with Piper and Paige. "We need a spell", he interrupted. "Phoebe can you make one?" "Ehm sure", she responded as she looked at Joey. "I will be back soon, okay?" The girl nodded. "Good, good", Phoebe said as she stood up and walked to Chris. "The whitelighter was demanding?", she said sarcastic. "A power of three spell", he said not noticing or at least not responding to the sarcasm in her voice. "To vanquish the master I mean", he added as he saw the questioning look on Phoebe's face.

She nodded and walked upstairs, to the book of shadows. Chris turns to Piper and asked. "What about Wyatt?" "What about him?", Piper responded. "Well we can't take him to the underworld can we? Someone needs to look out for him." "Ow shoot", Piper said. "The nanny can't come today. I'll figure something out, be right back", she said as she rushed to Wyatt's room.

She saw he was still asleep and smiled. He looked so sweet sleeping and everything in his room looked so peaceful. She wondered why they couldn't be a normal family and suddenly realised who had to baby sit Wyatt. "Leo", she half whispered, half tried to shout. She didn't want to wake up Wyatt but she knew she had to say it a little loud to get Leo's attention nowadays.

As a miracle he immediately orbed in. "Wow that's fast", she said surprised. "That's the first time in ages." "Nice to see you to sweetie", he said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "What's wrong?" "Wrong why do you always think something is wrong when I call for you?", Piper asked surprised. "Well I am kinda busy right now, so then I'll go back", Leo said. "O no you will not", Piper said while she grabbed his arm and dragged him to Wyatt. "You are going to take care of Wyatt. I need to kick some demon ass. Have fun, you know where the diapers are." With that she walked out of the room leaving a stunned Leo.

She walked downstairs and saw Phoebe was back to. "Do you have a spell?", Piper asked her. Her sister nodded and she said "Good. Now Chris any idea where to go to?" Chris took the map out of his back pocket and laid it on the table. Everyone stood around it as he explained what they needed to do.


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: **

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

The higher men had done what the master obeyed them to do and suddenly found themselves in the middle of San Francisco in the year 2003. They searched the entire city for young witch girls who looked like the description they had gotten from the master. But each and every time they found a girl they knew it wasn't the right one and they killed her only for fun.

One day the leader sensed another young witch girl, and he felt something about her was different than all the others before her. They went to the place he last sensed her and saw the kids playing basketball. 'Bingo', he thought, remembering how the master told them the girl played basketball. He saw the oldest girl matching the description and he waited for her to be alone.

When the other kids went home the higher men made their way to the Halliwell girl, still invisible. All of a sudden the leader made himself visible and grabbed her. But before they could go away with her or find out if she was the right one the Charmed ones appeared and attacked. Gredam was positive they would save the girl and he transported himself out before they could kill him.

He went to a place in the underworld he knew no-one could be in this time. There he waited. He had been close enough to Joey to catch a glimpse of her and he used his own powers he still had to sense where she was. It was very weak, but he thought he felt it and followed her trace. He knew he had to wait for the right chance and he had to know for sure if it was the right girl.

The next day at the basketball game he thought he had an opportunity to find out. He watched the girl and saw she was supporting the team that was losing. The moment one of the team members made a shot that would make them win Gredam slowly moved his head and the ball made a slight turn and almost missed the basket. Gredam watched the girl very carefully now and saw what he expected. He saw her moving her hand and with that the ball did fall through the basket. 'Gotcha', he thought smiling.

He saw the girl was distracted and made her way out of the stadium and he quickly followed her. When they were far away from all the other people he grabbed her and took her to his secret place. There he pushed her in a cage and tried to think of what to do next. He needed to get the girl to Nëomie; she would know what to do.

But before he got the change to take her to the future she began to annoy him and distracted him. He walked to the cage and said to her she had to stop talking and threatened her even though he knew he couldn't harm her. All of a sudden the charmed ones were back, apparently to save the girl. Gredam cursed as he tried to avoid all the attacks and he managed to get away before they could kill him.

_2008, somewhere in the underworld. _

Gredam now knew how the watch worked and he managed to push the right buttons to get to the underworld. He sneaked into the room with the triquetra and threw a vial to it to get him to the future. When the portal opened he quickly ran towards it. At the other side he pressed the buttons on the watch again to get to Nëomie. He couldn't believe he had so many troubles with it before; it was actually pretty easy to work with.

H sighed of relief when he saw himself appear in the lair of Nëomie and the other hidden ones. He called for her and she appeared, looking very worried. "You don't have the girl", she just said. "Glad to see you to girl", Gredam smiled as he took her arm. He laid her hand on his face and said "Turn me back".

"I can't", she said as she stepped away from him. "You have got to get the girl first." "Nëomie", Gredam said sighing. "She's safe. I even went to the past to get her and the past Halliwells have found her. I can't do anything more." "How do you know she's safe then? I mean they don't know about our future." "Nope but there's someone with them, who does know. Another Halliwell, one from the future too. When he got close to me I sensed it was the one that was in the house a few days ago, only then it was just a little kid."

"So it is true?", Nëomie said relieved. Gredam saw a smile coming over her face which made her look even more beautiful. "There was another prophecy Gredam, one the master doesn't know about and from which was doubted it was true. But it was, it prophesised that someone close to the girl would come from the future and save us all."

Nëomie was so happy she quickly walked to Gredam and laid her hand on his face. He felt the ache going through his body again but this time he was prepared. When she was done he opened his eyes and looked as himself. He saw his well-known clothes and green taint and felt relieved he didn't look like the higher men again.

He hugged Nëomie and kissed her on the mouth. "Thank you", he whispered. Suddenly he thought of something. "Where are the others?" "They are not here Gredam", Nëomie replied. "It's not like we all live here together they were waiting for you, because of the big role you had to fulfil." "So we are all alone?" Gredam asked again as he looked around. "Yes", she replied. "Good", he said as he kissed her again.


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor. _

"Okay", Chris said, while staring at the map. "This looks like a maze, so we gotta stay together and keep a close eye on the map. Whenever anything goes wrong Paige will you orb Piper and Phoebe out? I'll take Joey." Paige nodded and Chris went on. "We are after someone called the master. I am guessing it will be the demon hidden in this place", he said as he pointed to the centre of the map, which was also the centre of the huge lair they were going to.

"I guess it's best if we orbed in here", he said as he pointed to a small room close to the large one where he expected the master. "It is probably not the best we orb in at the master's with all his guards. We need to take them by surprise and take out the guards first. Any questions or remarks?" "No", they said in choir. "Good", he said while taking Joey's hand. "Stay close to me okay? We still don't know much of your powers and I will protect you." Chris put the map back in his pocket and saw the sisters putting little vials of potion with them. "Ready?", he asked and when they nodded he orbed out with Joey.

_2003, somewhere in the underworld. _

He ended up in the little room he wanted to and kneeled down, pushing Joey down too. He peeked around the corner of the door as he heard orbs behind him and the sisters arrived. He motioned them to join him and they looked to the long hallway. Demons walking on it, most of them like the ones they saw before. The men in black, as Joey called them.

They saw only two people were guarding the door to the place they wanted to go so when the hallway would be nearly empty they had to go for it. They waited for a few minutes when Chris whispered "Now". They stayed low and ran towards the door. Paige ran at front, waved her hand and knocked out the guards. When the others had joined her she opened the door and walked inside with raised hands. Ready to attack when needed.

Where they ended up wasn't exactly what they expected. No room of a master but another long hallway guarded by tens of demons. All attacking at the same time. Paige used her telekinetic power to get rid of a few demons, Piper blew a few of them up, Phoebe attacked with bare hands and Chris and Joey used their telekinetic powers also.

Suddenly Joey felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a demon with a sword taking out at her. She got scared, raised her hands and this time he didn't fly away, but he blew up. She watched her hands in surprise and turned around to tell Chris what she just did. Only Chris and the others had their attention focussed on something else. When Joey ran closer she saw what it was. Paige lay lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood. A sword sticking in her stomach.

Joey was shocked when she saw what happened and knew they had to get out of there. First they needed all to come together, because with Paige all unconscious Chris was the only one ho could orb them out. Joey ran closer, blowing up demons on her way and saw Piper did the same making sure no demon could get to Paige again. Gasping she ended up at Paige's body at the same time as Chris. They quickly took each others and Piper's and Phoebe's hands and Chris laid his' on Paige's body when he orbed them out.

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor. _

In no time they got back at the manor and Joey helped Chris lay Paige on the couch. Chris removed the sword and Joey heard Paige moan. "Leo come over here now. We need you", Piper yelled through the house. Joey heard stumbling upstairs and looked at the ceiling. As sudden as the noise came it disappeared and she saw white orbs appear next to Piper in the room. She saw a guy -who was apparently the Leo Piper called for-kissing Piper on the cheek. "Hey honey, what's wrong?", he asked concerned when he saw the worried look on her face. But she didn't need to answer, because when Leo looked over her shoulder he saw Paige lying on the couch with a huge bloody wound on her stomach. He quickly ran towards her and started healing her.

Joey saw out the corner of her eye that Leo's hands started to glow a weird yellow glow. And this glow from Leo's hands apparently made Paige better, because Paige's wound disappeared and she sat up. But Joey didn't pay much attention to it, she was staring at Leo. The way he just looked at Piper and how he kissed her on the cheek, it made her think of something. She swallowed a lump in her throat and whispered to Chris who stood next to her "Ehm… any change that that is our dad?"

Chris was watching how his dad healed Paige as he got the unexpected question from Joey. He laid an arm around her shoulders and he nodded. "He is", he whispered in her ear. When Chris saw Paige was alright he took Joey's hand and led her out of the room. "He can't know about us either, you know that right?" She nodded, but looked away from Chris. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her mouth closed.


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor._

When they were done talking Chris walked back in with Joey. She smiled to Paige and asked while she pointed to Leo "So the thing he did with his hands made you all better?" Paige nodded and jumped off the couch to show how well she was feeling again. "We still have a demon to vanquish", she said looking to Chris. He nodded and took Joey's hand to orb her out.

They saw Paige walking to Piper -who gave Leo a quick kiss on his cheek- and Phoebe and took their hands. Joey stared at her parents and if it wasn't for Chris orbing her out at that precise moment she probably would have told them who she was.

_2003, somewhere in the underworld. _

Orbing to the underworld, they were back where they started: the little room, next to the big one. "We have to go back in there", Piper whispered. "It might not have looked as if the master was in that room, but I don't think all those guards were there for no reason." The others nodded and Joey asked "But what are we going to do? I mean all those demons that were there are killed but I am sure that by now there are new ones standing there, waiting for us. What are we gonna do? Just walk in again?"

"Yes we are", Paige said. "So I had a little bad luck last time, but as you can see I got over it. I know we can take them down. And I assume they putted the most powerful ones on guard and we already killed those. So no big deal, right?" "O I don't know", Piper started, but Paige already was gone, followed closely by Joey. Piper turned around and looked at Chris. He shrugged and followed them too.

This time there were no guards at the door and it was as if they could walk in easily. However -as expected- inside the demons were waiting for them. Last time there were maybe twenty, this time at least twice as much. But the sisters vanquished the demons as easily as before and this time Joey used her power to blow them up immediately and they had a big advantage. Chris watched Joey in surprise. He was impressed by the way she used her new power so easily.

Within no time and without any injuries for the Halliwells they had killed all the demons. "Piece of cake", Joey said as Paige knocked out the last demon and Joey blew him up. They curiously walked further into the room, to another door. "Well", Joey said. "They were guarding this, any chance the big bad is in here?" "Big chance", Phoebe said as she took the spell out of her pocket. "Piper freeze him as I open the door", she said as she turned to her sister. Piper nodded.

Phoebe opened the door and Piper froze the master who only got a chance to turn around and look at who had entered. The sisters, Chris and Joey took the potions in their hand and said the spell out loud. At the same time the master unfroze, for some reason Piper's power didn't work well on him. Before they could finish their spell he attacked them with flame balls, hitting Chris full in the chest.

When Chris got down with a scream the others finished the spell and threw their potions. Suddenly flames surrounded the master and he burned until there were only ashes left on the floor. A wind began to swirl and took the ashes with it.

The second they were finished with the master Joey heard Chris scream and when she turned around she saw him lying on the floor and she thought he was dead. Joey ran towards Chris and took his hand. "No, no, no", she said as she felt tears welling in her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself orb out, and she knew it was Chris' doing. Which meant he was still alive.

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor. _

They ended up at the manor and Joey looked at Chris who now lay very quiet on the floor. When Chris didn't open his eyes Joey felt the tears rolling down her cheek and she called for Leo, who didn't show up. She shook Chris by his shoulders, but he didn't respond. She started to talk to him, trying to get him to wake up. "You can't leave me here", she sobbed. "After all these years I find out I have a brother, you can't just go away." She swept with the sleeve of her shirt over her eyes, trying to dry them. Still talking she went on "And what am I gonna tell all the others? That you came back to the past to save your brother and I am your long lost sister? If they'd be so kind to send me back? I need you Chris."

Leo did respond to Joey's call for help, he walked in with Wyatt in his arms the moment Joey began to talk. He was frozen in the doorway; he listened to all she was saying. He couldn't believe it.

Joey hugged Chris and whispered "Please don't go, please don't go". Suddenly she felt a weird tickling feeling in her hands. She opened her eyes and saw her hands were glowing a yellow light, just like Leo had before when he healed Paige. 'Can I make him better?', she thought surprised. She laid her hands above the wound and she saw it slowly closing until it completely disappeared. She saw Chris opening her eyes and she stared at her hands which didn't glow anymore and back to Chris. "Wow", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't ever do that again."

Chris opened his eyes and saw Joey leaning over him; it looked like she had healed him. When she saw he was better she hugged him and he tried to sit up straight. Suddenly he saw Leo standing in the doorway, hardly moving. Chris smiled at him, letting him know he was alright when Leo opened his mouth. "Son?", he asked while his voice breaked.


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33: **

_2003, in the Elder Havens._

When Dronan orbed away from Gwen he went to the Elder Havens. Up there he paced up and down, not knowing what to do. He knew it wasn't a possibility for him to have a relationship. Especially not with one of their enemies, demons. But on the other hand he knew Gwen wasn't like that, he knew he could change her. He already did. And when he thought of it, he had to be doing it for a reason. Like she said before, he could have chosen tons of people for the job, but he chose her.

Suddenly he realised the feeling he felt just before wasn't Gwen's for him, but his for Gwen and by the way she reacted she felt the same way. He felt the feeling returning when he thought of it. A feeling he hadn't felt in ages and which he didn't want to loose again. He made a radical decision and orbed back to Gwen.

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco_.

She just wanted to walk out of the room and watched Dronan return in surprise. "What are you doing here?", she asked him. "I love you Gwen", he said as he spontaneously embraced her and kissed her passionately. He felt the amazing feeling from his stomach running through his entire body now and he knew he had to do everything to prevent it from leaving him again.

When they stopped kissing for a second to recover breath Dronan said "I am sorry for earlier. I will do anything to make it possible for us to stay together, okay?" Gwen smiled and she nodded to him. She was sure he could fix everything; at least he was one of the most powerful elders.

Dronan let her go as he thought of how they could fix it. "If the Halliwells succeed that means everything is changed. If the master would die he cannot kidnap Joey and that means you never went to the past. We have got to prevent that from happening." Suddenly he heard something and he quickly grabbed Gwen's hand and orbed her to the Havens. Up there he made them invisible and eavesdropped to hear if he was right.

_2003, in the Elder Havens. _

Dronan had orbed them to the Havens because there was no time there. This way he wanted to prevent that all the years he spent with Gwen would actually never have happened, even though they would both remember it. "Stay here", he whispered to Gwen as he walked to another elder. He made himself visible and asked "So it's true, the master is gone?"

The elder turned around and nodded to Dronan "The master is gone, the Halliwells have succeeded." "Good", Dronan said. "And how about the Halliwells from the future, any word from them?" "They are returning to their rightful time as we speak. Everything will be back in order soon", the elder answered. Dronan smiled on the inside, knowing now they didn't know about Gwen, that he had kept it hidden good enough that not even the elders knew. "Thank you for the information", he said as he turned around and made himself invisible as he walked back to Gwen.

_2003, somewhere in San Francisco. _

They orbed back to the orphan home and there it seemed like nothing had changed. Walking past the rooms, the same kids were still there as before the master was vanquished and time was changed and seeing by the darkness outside not much time had pasted since Gwen and Dronan went to the Havens.

"So", Dronan said as they sat down on the couch in the living room. "Since Joey is gone now, how about I give you a helping hand around here? You know cleaning the place, taking care of the kids…" Gwen interrupted by taking his head in her hands and kissing him again. "Wow guess that's a yes", he joked as he kissed her back.


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34: **

_2003, at the Halliwell Manor. _

"Ehm, what?" Chris asked Leo, hoping he heard it wrong. That moment the sisters orbed in and saw Chris was alright. Piper sighed of relief and wanted to talk to him, but stopped when she saw the shocked look on Leo's face. "Sweetie what is wrong?", she asked carefully. "Ask those two", Leo said pointing to Joey and Chris with his free hand.

'O boy', Chris thought as he stood up. "Well", he said not knowing where to start. He looked away from them and though it might be best to just say it now. They would return to the future soon anyway and the future wouldn't be change much more when he would say it. It was just he was afraid of what their reactions might be. He did lie to them for all those months. Joey looked from Chris to her parents and thought by the look on Chris' face she might just have to tell it.

Before she could do so, Chris started to explain really fast. "I kind of had personal reasons to try to save Wyatt to. Because he's my big brother actually." He didn't respond to the surprised reactions around him and looked at his shoes while he continued. "And I used to have a little sister to, but she got kidnapped. Guess who I found in the past", he said while pointing to Joey. She smiled at him and avoided the other staring looks too.

Suddenly both Joey and Chris were embraced by their parents who didn't say a word, but just hugged them. Joey hugged her mom back, wishing it would take forever before they had to let go. She felt so happy they now knew they were family, a real family. She didn't want to leave this place again. Chris said "Woah", as Leo had given Wyatt to Paige and suddenly hugged him really tight. It wasn't how he knew his father, but then again, this was another Leo and without all the stuff happening in the future with Joey and the master he might never become the father that ignored him. He hugged his father back, not thinking about the painful memories.

"So", Chris said as he let go of his father and looked around. "Now that is all in the open I have something else to say. We have to go back to our futures." "O no you can't young man", Piper finally spoke. "You can't just tell us that you are my kids and then say you have to go, you just can't." "Look Piper… mom… I did here what I came here to do and the longer we stay the more we change the future, I am sorry." He looked at Joey who seemed to have even more problems with the going back part than any of the others. Even though she was the one to know it the longest. So he added "Besides, we see each other in the future, right?"

Chris tried to sound reassuring, but he didn't feel that way. He had tried so hard to keep it a secret and not just because it would change the future, but also because he didn't know how to handle his feelings when everyone know who he really was. "I am sorry", he said as he looked around and orbed out taking Joey's hand.

They ended up at the attic and Joey asked surprised "Why did you do that?" "I am sorry, we really have to go", Chris said trying to push away all the emotions that were about to take over. He gave Joey a piece of chalk. "Draw this sign on the wall, big enough for us to walk through, okay?", he said while pointing to the triquetra on the book of shadows. She nodded, knowing arguing wouldn't help right now, he was just as confused as she was. Chris telekinetically flipped through the book, trying to find the time travel spell. When he found it Joey was almost finished with the drawing.

He wanted to tell her to say the spell with him when the rest of the family came running in. "Stop right there you can't…", Piper said and Chris sighed. He was never being able to leave here. "You can't go", Leo interrupted Piper. "Not without saying a proper goodbye anyway", he added while he winked to them. Chris smiled at his dad, not expecting he would be the one help them like that.

"You're right", he said softly as he walked to his dad. He hugged him while Leo said to him "Thanks for everything son". "You're welcome", Chris answered as he ruffled baby Wyatt's hair and walked to Paige and Phoebe. When he hugged Phoebe she said "I am really going to miss you". "Me too", he answered as they let go of each other. He looked to Paige. "Awww… here comes the hugging part", she said as she held out her arms and embraced her nephew. Chris laughed and walked to the last person. "Mom", he said quiet. "O come here", she said as he bend forward and they hugged. "I love you so much mom", he said while tears welled in his eyes. "I love you too", Piper said as she hold him tight.

Joey followed Chris, although she didn't really know what to do. She didn't know them the way Chris knew them. She'd only met them a few days ago. But Leo spontaneously hugged her and said "Thank you to sweetie". "No problem", she said while she hugged him back. She looked at the baby in his arms and thought about that being the big evil Chris had told her about. She smiled to the kid as she felt she was being hugged by two pair of arms. When she looked up she saw it were Paige and Phoebe. "Hey", was all she said. She watched Chris who was just done saying goodbye to Piper.

Piper let go of Chris and looked to Joey. She smiled as she saw how she was overwhelmed by all the hugs. "Don't suffocate her", she said to her sisters as she walked closer and Paige and Phoebe let go of Joey. Piper held onto Joey. "Bye sweetie", she whispered. Chris looked at his mother and sister as he bit his lip. Everything seemed so fine here, he didn't know to what future they would return.

When Joey finally managed to get away from Piper she joined Chris in front of the drawing. She looked at the spell from the book and took Chris' hand. Together they said the words that had to bring them back to their right times:

"Hear these words,  
hear the rhyme,  
heed the hope within our mind,  
send us back to where we'll find  
what we wish in place and time."

The triquetra began to glow and suddenly a bright white light filled the room. Then the wall changed and it looked like there was a giant mirror of liquid in the drawing. Chris and Joey looked one more time back to their family before they walked to the portal.


	36. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: **

_2003, at the Halliwell manor. _

Joey felt a reassuring squeeze in her hand as she walked to the portal. She looked up and smiled one more time to Chris before she let go of his hand. The moment she walked through the portal she whispered "See you soon".

_2022, at the Halliwell manor. _

At the other side she saw she was back at the attic again. This was her first time travel, well the first she could remember. She saw this time the attic looked different. It was even more stuffed with stuff than what she just left behind.

Joey felt her heart beating in her throat as she slowly opened the attic door and walked downstairs. The first person she saw was Wyatt. For some reason she knew the man she saw in front of her was the grown-up version of the little baby she saw in the past. Wyatt was standing in the kitchen and looking by the apron he was wearing he was cooking. "Hey kiddo", he said as he heard her coming into the kitchen. "Wanna help?" "Sure", Joey said as she took the knife he reached her and started cutting the paprikas.

Suddenly Joey heard Chris come in and she let go of the knife and ran to him. She gave him a big hug and didn't say a word. "Wow", he said. "What did I do to deserve that?" She took his hand and dragged him to the hallway. When she was sure no-one could hear them she told him everything that had happened.

Chris looked stunned at her when she was finished. He didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her back and told her everything was fine now. Even though the story she had just told him seemed very strange, he believed every single word of it. He felt what she'd been through.

After a few minutes of silence Chris let go of her and said "C'mon". He laid an arm around her shoulders and walked her downstairs again. Dinner was almost ready and everyone was already gathered in the kitchen. Joey felt strange to just walk in and pretend that she'd been part of the family for ages. But Chris took her to her seat and squeezed in her hand. "It's going to be alright", he whispered as he gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back and looked at her parents who were talking together. Then she looked at Paige and Piper. No-one seemed to be surprised she was sitting at the table, like it was normal. 'Wow a real family', she thought as she felt a warm feeling going through her body.

Wyatt walked behind her and ruffled her hair. "Hey kiddo, walking away when you are helping me?", he said quasi disappointed. "That means you gotta help me tomorrow again." "Sure", she said, feeling happy that there will be a tomorrow together with her family.

_2024, at the Halliwell manor. _

Chris heard Joey saying 'see you soon' and glanced her a smile before he walked through the portal too. On the other side he didn't see if the attic looked any different. He ran down the stairs to see how much he changed the future. Would Wyatt be good? Would Joey be here? His mother? And Bianca?

He heard laughter coming from the living room. When he peeked inside he saw his dad's back and him making hand gestures. He saw that with the stuff on the table stood the box of the charades game. Chris slowly walked in the room so he could see who else was there besides his dad. He swallowed as he saw his family sitting together so cosy, having fun.

He saw the different charades teams sitting together. Paige and Phoebe, his mother was yelling movie names to his dad so they were a team, Wyatt and Joey were whispering about something and finally Bianca, she sat all alone. "Hey there's your partner", Phoebe said as she looked from Bianca to Chris. "What have you been doing guy? Your pee break took ages. We already had two rounds, your losing now."

Chris shrugged and walked to the others. He smiled at Bianca and kisser her "Sorry", he said. "I have to go for a short moment again, but when I'll come back we will kick their butts." He walked to Joey and kneeled down at her. "Can I speak to you for a sec?" "Sure", she said as she stood up and briefly looked at Wyatt. They walked to the hallway and Chris orbed them to his room.

"So what's with the secrecy?", Joey asked. "It worked", Chris said smiling. "What worked?", Joey answered surprised, not understanding what he meant. "I mean you are here, I am, Wyatt is all good and everything seems fine. Everything is fine right?" "Eh yes", Joey responded looking at Chris now if he had lost his mind.

Chris noticed it and said "I just came back from the past. Do you remember you came back ehm… Like two years ago?", Joey didn't need to think long, she remembered. Every single second of when she walked downstairs to look how her life was going to be, if everything Chris wanted had happened. She smiled at him. "Of course I remember", she said as she playfully punched him in the stomach. "So did I ever thank you?" Chris shook his head as he felt relieved at least someone knew what happened. "Well thank you", Joey said.

"Now come downstairs, you don't want your wife to get mad because you lost the game again, do you?", she said winking. Chris shook his head again and orbed downstairs, followed by Joey. He looked around the room and smiled by seeing the cosiness again. He immediately walked to Bianca as he thought of what Joey said, of Bianca being his wife. He sat down next to Bianca and took her hands. He kissed her and then looked back to his parents. Leo was still trying to act out a movie title, but Piper seemed lost. The timer went off and Chris knew it was his turn. He stood up and whispered in Bianca's ear: "Lets win this game".

**  
THE END**


End file.
